


Sebastian’s Salary: White Roses and Black Chains

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Birth, Caring Sebastian, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Jealous Sebastian, Love, Marriage, Possessive Sebastian, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: When Ciel’s revenge is finally complete, the Phantomhive Earl prepares to give Sebastian the salary he requested. Ciel discovers though that paying her butler his due fee is all about pleasure, not pain.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 62
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

A dark carriage clattered through London’s grimy streets as water from the horses’ hooves splashed along the curb.

Sebastian Michaelis sat at the reins, scowling at the gray morning.

A few bystanders recognized Sebastian as the Phantomhive butler, but none of them knew his purpose in the city on such a dismal day.

Finally, Sebastian’s carriage came to a halt alongside a row of some of London’s most luxurious shops.

Sebastian pulled his trench coat tightly around his neck and made sure that his top hat shielded most of his face.

Sebastian wasn’t ashamed of his errand, far from it, but he was certain that if his master, Ciel, knew where he was and what he was doing……

Ciel would prefer him to be discreet.

—————————————————————

Back at Phantomhive manor, Ciel looked out of her bedroom window and frowned.

How long had she been waiting now?

Sebastian…..

How long would he draw it out?

The world was shocked when Ciel had returned, years ago, from what everyone was certain had been her fate.

The bluenette claimed to have been rescued by her skilled yet mysterious butler.

The world would have been shocked further if they had realized that Ciel had never arranged to pay Sebastian with money…...but with her very life instead.

Ciel had both dreaded and dreamed of the day.

Without family, without joy, without a lingering purpose…...the world was not a happy place for Ciel Phantomhive.

Why not pay Sebastian what he asked for?

Ciel had served Queen Victoria loyally for over a decade, but all the while, England’s first female Earl was silently pursuing her own interests.

While Ciel carried out secret missions for the Queen, Sebastian helped Ciel complete a mission of her own…..avenging the murder of her mother and father.

Ciel’s personal mission had ended just yesterday, abruptly.

Without warning……..

Ciel had been certain that she still had more to do, more villains to seek out and hunt down.

But Ciel had been wrong.

There were no more.

The only thing left was for Sebastian to receive his payment.

Ciel still didn’t know Sebastian’s true motives. 

Perhaps Sebastian was simply a sadistic killer and wanted Ciel to repay him in screams for all the years she had ordered him about.

Perhaps Sebastian would strangle her quickly and take her wealth after he placed her in her grave.

Although Sebastian had mentioned many times that he had no particular interest in money…..

Ciel sat down on her bed with a sigh.

Ciel didn’t understand and part of her didn’t care…….

All Ciel wanted was to not have to stand around and wait any longer for her own execution.

—————————————————————

Ring, ring~.

The shop door’s bell chimed brightly as Sebastian walked inside.

A matronly, plump shop clerk came scurrying out of the back and quickly greeted Sebastian with a smile. 

“Well, good morning, sir! Looking for anything particular today?” The shop clerk asked cheerily.

“Good morning.” Sebastian replied in his smooth, cordial voice, giving the woman a polite nod. “Yes, I’m searching for something quite special…. Perhaps you can help me?”

The woman smiled and opened her arms wide, “You’ve made a wise choice! This is the finest lingerie shop in Britain, sir! There’s many special things here~. What may I show you first?”

—————————————————————

One o’ clock….

Morning had drifted into afternoon and Ciel’s stomach started growling as her lunchtime arrived.

The bluenette scowled, still sitting on her bed, waiting for Sebastian to come home and end her life.

Sebastian…,,

How dare he do this!

Was he really going to make her die hungry?!

Ciel was seething with rage when a sharp knock suddenly landed on her door.

“C-Come in.” Ciel said, bravely trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

“Pardon me, master.” Baldroy said as he entered the room with Ciel’s lunch prepared on a silver tray. “Sebastian instructed me to bring this to you at one, if he didn’t make it back in time.”

Baldroy handed the tray to Ciel.

Ciel blinked.

A sandwich……..

Some crackers…….

A small salad……

Cup of tea……

It was simple, but it was lunch and it would suffice.

But…..why?

“Where has Sebastian gone?” Ciel snapped at Baldroy.

Baldroy shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought you sent him somewhere.”

“No, I didn’t.” Ciel spat coldly.

“Sorry, master, I don’t know where he is.” Baldroy said as he walked towards the door. “Just let me know if you need anything, I guess…...maybe Sebastian will be back soon.”

Baldroy closed the door and Ciel ate even though she found that her appetite had mostly vanished.

Had Sebastian changed his mind and just…..left?

Did…….did he…..?

If Sebastian was gone, that meant that Ciel would crumble.

Ciel would never have made it so far without her loyal butler.

If Sebastian had abandoned her, then what was Ciel going to do?!?!

—————————————————————

“No, this one is too rough, I’m afraid the recipient has very sensitive nipples.” Sebastian said, musing over some bustier selections the store clerk had presented him with. “I believe the silk one is more suitable.”

“Very well, sir, I’ll pack the silk one up for you. You’ve got these pieces here, will there be anything else?” The clerk asked with a patient smile.

“I must say, I’m rather disappointed, this selection is quite bland for the finest lingerie shop in Britain…..perhaps you should send your designers to France more often.” Sebastian said causally while he took out his wallet to pay.

The plump woman smirked at Sebastian, “France, you say? Actually, sir, we do sell a certain French import…..but I’m afraid we’re not allowed to display it openly. Would you care to see it in a box?” 

Sebastian nodded, “Certainly.”

The woman walked all the way to the back of the store and came back carrying a very small but very ornate box, which she opened in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian reached a gloved hand out and moved the delicate tissue wrappings aside.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at what he saw.

“Ah…..” Sebastian grinned. “Yes, I’ll take this as well, it’s just what I’m looking for~.”

—————————————————————

Ciel watched anxiously from her window as Sebastian’s carriage pulled into the Phantomhive driveway later that afternoon.

The bluenette had never felt such a strange mixture of relief and dread.

Ciel swallowed thickly when a knock came at her door a few minutes later.

Ciel knew that this time, it wouldn’t be Baldroy….

“Come in.” Ciel called, steadying her voice, even though her heart pounded in her chest.

“Good afternoon, bocchan~.” Sebastian smiled as he opened the door and walked into the room. “I trust that Baldroy served lunch?” 

“He did.” Ciel nodded, eyeing Sebastian warily.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes curiously scanned over the various shooping bags that Sebastian held.

……….Why did Sebastian have those?

Sebastian didn’t shop.

Ciel jumped nervously when Sebastian stepped over and sat the bags in his arms down on her bed.

“What on earth is the matter, young master?” Sebastian blinked while Ciel stared at him with wild eyes.

“Oh, come off it!” Ciel roared. “I’m tired of waiting! Just get it over with already!”

“.....What are you talking about?” Sebastian asked, furrowing his brow at Ciel in concern. “Are you feeling alright, young master?”

“Don’t play games with me, Sebastian! Hurry up and kill me! Do it! I can’t take it any longer!” Ciel shouted, trembling as she stood from the bed in an attempt to boldly face Sebastian.

“......Kill you?” Sebastian blinked. “When did I say I was going to kill you?”

Ciel made a noise of exasperation as she snarled, “Our contract is complete, Sebastian!”

“Of that, I am aware.” Sebastian nodded.

“Y-You wagered for me, you won the prize!” Ciel sputtered. “So, what are you waiting for?!”

Sebastian gazed at Ciel for a long moment and as he did, Ciel watched while Sebastian’s look of confusion melted into a wolfish grin.

Sebastian chuckled, “Bocchan, if you’ll remember, I asked to devour you. I never said anything about killing you.”

“Well, if you don’t intend to murder me, then what does that mean?!” Ciel raged.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel while he purred, “After dinner tonight, bocchan......you’ll find out~. Please be sure to wear what’s in the bags. This evening’s meal will be served here, in your room, promptly at seven. I’ll prepare your favorite.”

Ciel peeked into one of the bags and her porcelain face turned bright red.

“You expect me to wear this?!” Ciel asked, aghast.

Sebastian turned around and shrugged at Ciel. “You’ve expected me to put up with you for the last ten years, to walk beside you, to support you, to care for you….and now, even with my obligations resolved, I am still here, still by your side, still caring for you….is dressing in an outfit of my choosing that unreasonable?”

Ciel scowled.

Sebastian threw one more lingering glance at Ciel before he left, allowing Ciel to go and rummage through the bags.

As Sebastian walked down the long hallway, Sebastian mentally reviewed his plans for the dinner and evening ahead.

Sebastian would share dinner with his master that night, alone in her bedroom.

Sebastian would prepare the meal which would include boiled potatoes and asparagus, ham glazed in warm honey, and chocolate cake for dessert.

Ciel would be sitting across from Sebastian, the delicate curves of her body and her most intimate places put on a fabulous display by the new garments Sebastian had chosen for her.

Ciel would be wearing the import from France Sebastian had purchased from the lingerie shop…....

While he thought to himself, Sebastian licked his lips.

But Sebastian wasn’t hungry for the food…….


	2. Chapter 2 - Come to Me

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Ciel grumbled to herself while she attempted to put on the new clothing that Sebastian had purchased for her.

Ciel was so strong, so influential, so noble, but still, the bluenette could scarcely manage to dress in her usual clothes without the help of her loyal butler.

Sebastian was well aware of that and it made Ciel even angrier as she wondered how on earth he expected her to put on all these horrible things?!?

Ciel couldn’t call Sebastian for help, not about this…..

And Ciel certainly didn’t want to ask for Mey-Rin’s assistance, that would be…..mortifying.

Mortifying?

Maybe not, actually, if Sebastian was helping…...

Ciel felt a shiver of anticipation run through her spine.

Ciel was ashamed to admit that the shiver wasn’t from fear……..

No, since her untimely death was apparently not part of Sebastian’s plan, Ciel was very intrigued to see what he intended to do with her.

And the clothing that Sebastian had presented to Ciel certainly gave her an idea.

Guilty, exciting ideas~.

Ciel walked over to the mirror once she was finished dressing and frowned at her reflection.

There were no more pantsuits, no more weighted fabrics, no more frilly ruffles or ornate hats to hide behind………..

There was just Ciel now.

Somehow, if it was possible, Ciel felt more exposed in what she was wearing than she would have if she had simply been nude.

Finished and ready for Sebastian, Ciel found herself wearing a sheer, sapphire blue negligee with a sheer, matching robe.

Underneath and clearly visible through the two, transparent layers, Ciel wore a bustier that Sebastian had chosen, with boning that ended just above the navel, and soft cups that held her modest breasts in soft silk.

Ciel blushed as her eyes traveled down her abdomen and closer towards……….

Towards……..

That.

Ciel hoped she was wearing the wretched thing correctly.

It didn’t fit anywhere else, so that’s where Ciel had imagined it was meant to go……..

Unfortunately…….

Instead of decent undergarments that a decent noblewoman might be expected to wear, Sebastian had purchased……..

Ciel’s blush deepened.

Ciel didn’t even know what to call it.

The bluenette sighed as she turned around in front of the mirror.

A single, slim band of elegant, black lace curled over her hips and wrapped around her slender waist.

And from that line of lace, a single strand of pearls reached down and across her womanhood, delving obscenely between her bottom cheeks.

Ciel’s face was flame red as she blinked anxiously at the…...garment.

Sebastian was going to see her in this.

In this.

Ciel could feel the heat coming off of her face and she silently acknowledged a truth that she had denied for a long time.

Sebastian………..

Ciel wasn’t blushing because she was embarrassed.

Ciel was blushing at the thought that Sebastian had purposefully selected those things for her to wear.

Ciel was practically breathless as she realized that Sebastian wanted to see her in that lingerie.

Sebastian’s words echoed back to Ciel and she felt an odd, pleasant warmth curl in her lower belly…….

I want to devour you~.

Ciel heard footsteps coming down the hallway suddenly and it startled her out of her musings.

The bluenette hurriedly walked over and sat down in one of the chairs across from the small table in her room.

At least Sebastian had given her a small reprieve, he would serve dinner in her room.

Sebastian wouldn’t force her to parade herself around the manor in her new clothes.

Ciel was grateful to Sebastian for that.

Ciel didn’t know it, but Sebastian had done so for selfish reasons, not to protect her privacy, but to protect his prize.

Sebastian couldn’t afford to risk Baldroy or Finny seeing Ciel, not dressed the way she was.

Outside Ciel’s bedroom door, Sebastian walked down the hallway with the food cart and he thought for a moment, trying not to salivate as he considered the fact that Ciel was surely dressed and waiting for him in her room~.

—————————————————————

Ciel had never sat in a chair more stiff than she did as she waited for Sebastian.

A knock came at her door and Ciel cleared her throat before she called out firmly and crossed her legs, “Come in.” 

Sebastian entered the room in his regular uniform, calmly pushing the cart that carried their meal as he greeted Ciel in his smooth, formal voice, “Good evening, my lady~.”

Ciel felt her cheeks already blushing a deep shade of pink as Sebastian openly allowed his gaze to fall upon Ciel’s pink nipples, visible through the thin chiffon and silk before his stare dipped lower to admire the curves of her thighs.

“Good evening, Sebastian.” Ciel replied, clamping her arms down across her chest.

Sebastian’s eyes lingered only for a moment before he smiled slyly and brought the cart over, taking the lids off of a silver tray before he began to serve Ciel and himself dinner.

Ciel scowled up at Sebastian while he worked.

“You eat with your master now, Sebastian?” Ciel scoffed.

“I am the master now, my lady.” Sebastian reminded Ciel firmly, although his cordial smile remained.

Ciel blinked, unable to quell the unwelcome feeling of arousal that rose in her chest at the commanding tone of Sebastian’s low, velvet voice.

“Here you are.” Sebastian said as he handed Ciel a plate full of food. “I took the time to prepare all of your favorites, I do hope you enjoy the meal.” 

“What about all of your favorites?” Ciel asked.

Why would Sebastian go to so much trouble for her now? 

Sebastian no longer had such obligations.

Sebastian chuckled.

“Well you see, bocchan, I’m getting such a very special treat so soon...I thought I would let your tastes dictate our dinner.” Sebastian replied with an arrogant smirk.

Ciel shivered slightly at the way Sebastian’s gaze once again traveled down her body, taking in the elegance of her hips, obscured only by the thin chiffon, outlined by the teasing strip of black lace.

The table in Ciel’s bedroom was too small to use as a dining area.

Sebastian held his plate in his hands.

Ciel balanced her plate on her lap and kept her legs crossed, purposely hiding her groin from Sebastian’s wandering eyes.

“How very thoughtful of you, Sebastian.” Ciel replied.

The iciness in Ciel’s voice made Sebastian want to purr.

It was that same iciness which had helped to pique Sebastian’s interest in Ciel from the beginning……..

When Sebastian had found Ciel, all those years ago, even in such a dire, helpless situation as she was, Ciel did not fail to be pouty, haughty, and…….cold.

Sebastian had watched Ciel blossom from a young lady of sixteen to a grown woman of twenty-three and throughout each day, Sebastian had dreamed of heating the icy bluenette, melting her down, and turning her into clay that he could mould.

Sebastian wanted to watch Ciel lose herself and become something else with him, just for him.

Sebastian wanted to be the marestro that orchestrated Ciel’s crescendo into something wild and untamed.

While they ate, Ciel pouted over at Sebastian and Sebastian in turn gave his lady a wolfish grin.

It was incredible how precious Ciel looked, a beautiful porcelain doll just waiting to be destroyed by him……

The very sight made Sebastian’s heart race.

Sebastian felt no qualms about drinking Ciel in as they sat across from each other and ate their dinner.

Sebastian was a man of excellent taste and as skillfully as if he were decorating a grand room, Sebastian had chosen the sizes, styles, and colors of Ciel’s risqué attire very wisely.

The blue chiffon of the negligee and robe was a perfect match for Ciel’s eyes and an excellent contrast with the shades of grey in her short hair.

Ciel kept her eyes downward for most of her dinner, looking up at Sebastian every few seconds.

Both to Ciel’s thrill and dismay, Sebastian was always looking back……

Sebastian finished eating quickly and though Ciel tried to make her dinner last as long as possible, eventually, there was no more food left on her plate.

Time was up.

“Bocchan….” Sebastian purred.

Ciel did not look at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed, a deep, low rumble in his chest.

“Bocchan….” Sebastian patiently purred again.

Ciel huffed and found the courage to raise her eyes to questioningly meet Sebastian’s stare.

Well?

What would it be?

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and smirked at Ciel as he gave his mistress an order for a change, “Come to me~.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Payday

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Ciel was trembling with anticipation as Sebastian sat across from her, waiting.

Oh dear……

Was this it?

Sebastian just wanted her to walk over to him?

What if she didn’t?

Would Sebastian launch himself at her, pouncing on her like a panther?

No.

“Forgive me.” Sebastian grinned at Ciel. “You look so beautiful this evening that I nearly forgot…..”

Ciel’s eyes widened as Sebastian raised a hand up to his chest and slipped it inside his tailcoat.

“Please sign here and here.” Sebastian smiled, leaning over and removed a document and a pen out of the breast pocket of his tailcoat.

Ciel blinked.

Sign?

……..What?

What did Sebastian want her to sign?

“What is this?” Ciel asked curiously, picking up the document with a frown as she began to examine it. 

“It’s a marriage license.” Sebastian replied.

“A……...what?!?!” Ciel gasped.

“I said it’s a marriage license.” Sebastian repeated. “Really, bocchan? I’m quite certain you heard me the first time.” 

“This was not……...you said….” Ciel stammered.

“In order for you to continue to belong to me, now that our previous contract has been completed, I seek to begin a new one.” Sebastian explained.

“But you haven’t even…..” Ciel whispered.

“We can have the ceremony performed very soon.” Sebastian explained. “I’m sorry but I was delayed on my shopping errand and as a result, I was unable to find an appropriate officiant willing to come at this late hour.”

Ciel stared incredulously at Sebastian and Sebastian sighed.

“Come now, young master,” Sebastian urged Ciel in his velvet voice, “I’ve been patient this long…..and I really wanted to be gentle tonight, but if you keep me waiting much longer, I’m not sure what I can guarantee.” 

It was inevitable.

Ciel already promised Sebastian that she would pay his desired fee…..

However, Ciel wished that Sebastian had been a little more transparent about what exactly his fee would consist of.

Ciel had resigned herself to an early death.

Over the last few hours, Ciel had tried to imagine what she would do with her freedom once she was released from Sebastian’s bed…….but apparently, Sebastian had no intentions of ever releasing her from his bed.

To Ciel, that didn’t seem like such a terrible fate…….

At least that meant that Sebastian would always be staying by her side…..

Ciel saw Sebastian’s tapered eyes linger on her hardened nipples that pressed against the thin silk of her bustier and she scowled, moving to sign the paper quickly.

Sebastian chuckled at the bluenette in front of him.

Ciel may have been shy, but if she didn’t want him to look, why didn’t she just clasp an arm over her chest?

No, Sebastian was confident that Ciel, or at least a part of her, wanted him to see…..

Ciel finished signing and then she handed the pen back to Sebastian, who also quickly signed and dated the document.

Afterwards, Sebastian carefully folded the document up, and he placed it back in his pocket as he smiled at Ciel.

“Now that we have the formalities out of the way, let’s get down to business, shall we, bocchan~?” Sebastian asked.

“W-what do you want me to do?” Ciel asked.

Ciel was far too haughty to let Sebastian know just how handsome he looked, sitting across from her, bathed in the warm light of the crackling fireplace.

Becoming Sebastian’s wife and lover…….

Ciel did not consider that a punishment by any means.

In fact, if Sebastian had been a bit more vocal about his expectations, Ciel may have paid his fee a long time ago.

No…..probably not.

Ciel didn’t really believe in giving her servants advances on their salaries for work they hadn’t yet completed.

“...Bocchan?” Sebastian asked, shaking Ciel out of her thoughts.

Ciel was a little embarrassed that for a woman of her age, her mind was devoid of any kind of plan.

Sebastian was her husband now, or, at least, he would be soon and from a social standpoint in Ciel’s era, that meant Sebastian’s pleasure just became her obligation.

…..For once, Ciel had acquired an obligation she didn’t view as an onerous burden.

But Ciel never really lingered on lascivious ideas or shameful fantasies……….and Sebastian certainly seemed to have some worldly experience in such matters.

Many women Ciel’s age were already married with several children.

Ciel silently scolded herself.

Why had she spent so much time preparing for her death when she should have been——

“There’s no need to be afraid, bocchan. I promise, your safety and well-being still remains my utmost priority. You have my word, young master, I won’t harm you. Quite the opposite, in fact~.” Sebastian cooed to Ciel reassuringly.

“........I still don’t know what to do, Sebastian!” Ciel spat. “I’ve never…..I’ve…..”

“Don’t trouble yourself, kitten, I’m well aware of that fact.” Sebastian smiled in amusement. 

Ciel scowled as a blush covered her face.

So that was one reason why Sebastian had always been so protective of her…….that was why Sebastian hated it when she spoke with any other men, even at large, formal gatherings.

Sebastian had been jealous.

“Why don’t you come and sit?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel innocently thought that Sebastian meant the empty place on the loveseat beside himself and so, she stood and walked over.

Sebastian did not miss the opportunity to let his gaze roam over Ciel’s figure as she did and before she could sit down, his slender hands caught her waist and pulled her promptly into his lap.

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped.

“My utmost priority, young master…...that seat is so very cold and your bottom is so very bare.” Sebastian said, very matter-of-factly as if what Ciel was wearing was perfectly normal.

“That isn’t my fault!” Ciel raged, her eyes closing with a whimper as Sebastian began to rock her back and forth on his lap, causing the pearls between Ciel’s legs to rub against her most sensitive areas.

“I never said it was.” Sebastian replied with a wolfish grin, trying to ignore the rush of blood to his groin while he watched Ciel’s expression change at the new sensations flooding from her center.

“S-Sebastian……” Ciel whimpered, clutching at his shoulders and closing her eyes as Sebastian cruelly began to pull on the string of pearls, moving them this way and that.

Sebastian grinned, his lips silently parting in amusement.

“What’s the matter, kitten~?” Sebastian asked innocently. “Would you be more comfortable elsewhere?”

Ciel squeaked as Sebastian lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

Gently, Sebastian laid Ciel down on the soft mattress and looked at her with a quiet purr.

Ciel writhed underneath Sebastian and as she saw the intensity of his stare and the unmistakable bulge in his trousers, Ciel’s pink cheeks flushed apple red.

Ciel flinched as Sebastian moved his elegant hands forward and used them to rip the thin chiffon of her robe and nightgown open, shredding the garments completely and leaving Ciel underneath him in only her bustier and   
pearls.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes were wide with shock that her composed butler would do something so, primitive.

As much as Sebastian enjoyed the sight, he wanted to make sure……

“Bocchan……….there’s no need to be afraid~.” Sebastian cooed reassuringly. “If you don’t want me to touch you…….” Sebastian paused and used his fingers to pluck the string of pearls, earning a gasp from Ciel. “.....Then I won’t touch you~.”

“Stop playing with me, Sebastian!” Ciel shouted, arching her back at the feeling. “Hurry up! Take what’s yours!”

Sebastian stared down at Ciel and licked his lips.

Sebastian couldn’t believe all of his hard work had finally paid off……

At that moment, the Phantomhive butler’s most difficult decision was choosing which bit of Ciel to nibble on first……..

Sebastian bent his head and attacked Ciel’s breasts, chuckling at the hoarse cry that tore from her throat as he pushed her bustier down and covered one of her soft mounds with his mouth.

Ciel scratched and thrashed and tugged at Sebastian’s hair while his fingers worked her into a fever pitch below her waist, playing with her new, obscene piece of jewelry and using it as a weapon against her.

When Ciel reached her first peak, the sensation was so sudden and overwhelming she almost felt light-headed and it was in the hazy aftershocks that she felt something press against her womanhood…...

Then Sebastian locked his fingers with hers and Ciel instinctively searched for his lips while Sebastian slowly sank into her…....

—————————————————————

As morning dawned over Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka all slept peacefully in their beds since their rooms were blissfully situated on the opposite end of the manor from Ciel’s.

In Ciel’s bedroom, Sebastian watched the sunrise as he finally unpinned Ciel from the wall and let her slip down, sweaty and exhausted, into his arms.

Across the ornate rug in Ciel’s room, pearls were scattered here and there and a discarded band of black lace lay on the floor.

Once the sun was up, Sebastian carried Ciel bridal style over to the bed and quickly made a little nest of white sheets and fluffy pillows.

Once Sebastian was finished, he gently laid Ciel down….

Sebastian would clean Ciel and the bed later, but he knew his tired bluenette needed to rest.

Ciel was almost instantly asleep, but Sebastian was still wide awake and he stepped back to gaze at his little mistress.

Sebastian smirked to himself, pleased with what he saw.

Ciel’s lips were a shade of fuschia so intense they were almost purple from the hours that Sebastian had spent kissing her……

Ciel’s delicate thighs, hips, and bottom were covered in bruises that Sebastian had placed when he nipped her here and there……

Ciel’s nipples were angry and red from Sebastian sucking on them as if he were trying to rip them off and Ciel’s womanhood……

Sebastian’s smirk widened when he thought of it……..

Ciel’s virtue belonged to Sebastian now.

Sebastian let out a low purr as he slid under the covers next to his master.

Pulling Ciel close, Sebastian’s smirk faded into a confident grin as he glanced over at his tailcoat that lay on the loveseat, thinking of the document inside and the previous night.

Yes, in fact, all of Ciel belonged to Sebastian now~.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jealous?

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian spent the rest of the day cuddling with Ciel, serving her meals and tea when she woke at intervals.

Sebastian was so busy tending to his bluenette that he let the other Phantomhive servants oversee the house for the day.

Of course the other servants had no idea what was really going on, they just assumed Ciel wasn’t feeling well.

The following morning, the atmosphere at Phantomhive manor felt more normal.

Or at least, as normal as it would ever feel again for Sebastian and Ciel.

With the same attentive care that he had provided to Ciel for years, Sebastian washed, dressed, and groomed Ciel after she finished the breakfast that he had prepared for her.

At Sebastian’s request, Ciel was actually wearing a dress.

A white dress, with subtle stripes here and there.

“This awful thing doesn’t suit me.” Ciel pouted, looking at herself in the mirror while Sebastian carefully brushed her short, bluenette hair.

Sebastian’s gaze was soft as he glanced down, taking a quick moment to admire Ciel before he replied, “I must say, bocchan, I disagree~.”

“What time is our guest arriving?” Ciel asked.

“The clergy should be here in about an hour, kitten.” Sebastian purred, allowing his eyes to ghost along the elegant nape of Ciel’s porcelain neck.

“Very well.” Ciel replied with a soft sigh.

The morning went smoothly.

The clergy arrived on time.

A short while later, Sebastian stood next to Ciel and held her hands in his while they took their wedding vows.

The clergy signed the marriage license and congratulated the new couple before he took his leave.

After the clergy left, Ciel frowned at Sebastian, though her cheeks blushed at the smouldering, arrogant grin he was giving her.

Ciel felt a bit apprehensive.

Ciel took her obligations seriously and for a Victorian woman, marriage was a huge responsibility.

Sebastian felt very triumphant.

Sebastian had succeeded, Ciel was his.

————————————————————

Days slowly merged into weeks.

Weeks melted into months.

As time went on, Ciel and Sebastian settled into a new way of life.

Married life.

Secretly married life…….

On the outside, to the other Phantomhive servants and to the rest of the world, it appeared that nothing had changed.

Though she was female, Ciel was the Earl and the head of the Phantomhive estate.

Sebastian was her loyal butler, standing dutifully behind her, catering to her every whim.

But privately, Ciel was now Sebastian’s wife and Sebastian was the one in charge.

Sebastian still took exquisite care of his bluenette.

But since their wedding, Ciel followed Sebastian’s orders.

And Ciel shared Sebastian’s bed……..

Ciel never smiled at Sebastian, although he certainly smiled at her.

Ciel never returned the sweet words that Sebastian whispered to her.

But Sebastian knew by the way that Ciel always cuddled into his neck, and from the wanton cries of pleasure that left her lips when they spent long, intimate hours together, that Ciel was not unwilling or unhappy.

Once, just to test his bride, Sebastian chatted with a beautiful, young duchess at a ball that he and Ciel attended.

The lovely duchess was quite impressed with Sebastian’s handsome appearance and impeccable manners.

Sebastian took advantage of the duchess’s admiration and asked her to dance, making sure that Ciel could see them. 

Sebastian was sure to keep his stride wide and sweeping as he swirled the duchess around the ballroom several times during the song.

Every time that Sebastian passed by Ciel, he saw the bluenette scowling at him angrily with her arms crossed.

The frown on Ciel’s face made Sebastian’s heart leap and his lips twist into a grin.

Yes, Sebastian was certain then……..

Ciel cared about him.

Ciel enjoyed his company.

Ciel craved his touch.

If none of that was true, if Ciel felt trapped or violated, then why was she so jealous as she watched Sebastian dance with another woman?

—————————————————————

After the ball concluded, Sebastian and Ciel sat across from each other on the trip back home.

Ciel was staring out the window but Sebastian noticed that she kept glancing over and scowling at him.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Ciel’s visible irritation.

“Is something wrong, bocchan?” Sebastian asked slyly.

“I’m very tired.” Ciel complained “You’ve kept me out too late.”

“I’m terribly sorry.” Sebastian smiled. “Why didn’t you mention your exhaustion earlier? I would have taken you home immediately.”

“You were so busy dancing with that girl that I didn’t have a chance!” Ciel spat, nearly snarling at Sebastian with rage.

Sebastian’s lips parted into an amused smirk.

“My apologies, kitten~. I was merely being polite. I didn’t expect you to become so…..jealous~.” Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel clenched her hands into fists. “I’m not jealous, Sebastian!”

“No?” Sebastian asked with a pout. “Alright, then, bocchan…….you’re not jealous.

Sebastian knew the truth, but he had made his point and had his fun.

Sebastian decided to let the matter drop.

Ciel huffed and relaxed her hands, crossing her arms.

“-But you are quite delicious~.” Sebastian smirked at Ciel, licking his lips.

Ciel looked shocked for a moment but then she scowled at Sebastian.

Ciel turned her head and looked out the window, pretending to be annoyed, even while her heart sped up with anticipation.

Perhaps Sebastian had been trying to get a rise out of her, by flirting with that other girl.

Ciel silently reprimanded herself for falling for Sebastian’s scheme and she fought to quickly regain her composure.

Ciel could feel Sebastian’s eyes traveling over her, drinking her in……..

They would be home soon.

From the look in Sebastian’s eyes, Ciel knew what that would mean, and it made her ache below the waist.

Ciel had discovered since her wedding that Sebastian actually had little patience about certain things…....

…….Waiting for time alone with Ciel was one of them.

“Alright, kitten, I’d like a taste~.” Sebastian said after a moment.

“We’ll be home soon, Sebastian.” Ciel replied quietly.

Ciel always kept her outward appearance of gracefulness and nobility, pretending to be inconvenienced by Sebastian’s matrimonial desires.

It wouldn’t be proper for someone of Ciel’s class to appear eager about such encounters…….

“Oh dear, I must have misspoke. I meant now, kitten~.” Sebastian clarified, grinning at Ciel.

Sebastian’s voice carried its usual polite ring but there was a husky, commanding growl in his tone that made Ciel draw in a sharp gasp of excitement.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian as her eyes widened.

Ciel blushed in mortification as she exclaimed, “We’re in a carriage, Sebastian! You can wait until we get home!”

“Forgive me, but I’m afraid that I can’t.” Sebastian chuckled as he leaned forward and scooped Ciel into his lap.

Sebastian’s lips parted in a smirk just before they met Ciel’s. 

Ciel had attended the ball wearing an elegant, sapphire hued gown.

Sebastian had chosen Ciel’s outfit for the evening and as the soft material of her dress brushed over his trousers, he gently but firmly moved the bluenette to straddle him, and Ciel couldn’t help but wonder if Sebastian had that scenario in mind all along…....

Ciel sighed for a moment, but after Sebastian comforted her with his kisses and the loving embrace of his strong arms, Ciel relaxed and nipped at his lips, growing hungry herself.

Sebastian didn’t pull away from Ciel as their kiss heated.

Lovingly, Sebastian slid his gloved hands up and down the bodice of Ciel’s dress, around the curves of her hips, before he squeezed her bottom.

As much as Ciel tried to pretend like the whole affair was nothing but an inconvenience for her, Sebastian silently enjoyed how she ground her hips down on his, purposely teasing the bulge in his trousers, taunting him through their restrictive clothing.

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian swiftly adjusted her so she was positioned to his liking, finding herself off of the seat and parallel to the carriage floor.

Ciel’s eyes widened as Sebastian gripped her hips from behind.

“S…..Sebastian?” Ciel squeaked.

—————————————————————

It wasn’t a squeak that Baldroy heard at the reins of the carriage, it was more like a sharp, feral cry.

At first, Baldroy thought he was imagining it but as it grew louder, he grit his teeth and stopped the carriage abruptly.

To Baldroy’s amazement, as soon as the carriage stopped, so did the noise.

The Phantomhive cook’s previous military experience taught him not to let his guard down and he picked up his rifle from under his feet, daring to step down from the driver’s seat and peer into the darkness.

Baldroy couldn’t rule out the possibility of wolves…...not yet.

Baldroy stood and waited, but he didn’t hear that noise again.

Good.

After a few minutes of silence, Baldroy climbed back up and snapped the reins, snorting while the horses resumed their pace and the carriage clattered along once more.

—————————————————————-

Inside the carriage, buried in the folds of Ciel’s dress, Sebastian bent over Ciel on the carriage floor, holding her back to his chest and her hand over her mouth as he gently eased himself from his wife.

“I told you, kitten~, not so loud…...You almost got us caught in a very compromising position.” Sebastian sighed, his voice as smooth and as formal as if nothing at all had happened.

When Sebastian took his hand away to button his trousers, Ciel scowled and immediately retorted, “I almost got us caught?!?”

“Yes, you almost got us caught.” Sebastian repeated. “What would we have said if Baldroy had opened the door? Really, bocchan, I’m quite disappointed in you.” 

“Quite disappointed in me?!?” Ciel gasped, trying to reposition her dress while Sebastian helped her up from the floor and placed her neatly back into her seat.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel while she began to berate him in earnest, her cheeks turning bright red from rage as she aired her grievances with his impromptu and inappropriate actions.

Sebastian just smiled.

Truthfully, Sebastian always liked it when his bluenette was irked.

Sebastian thought Ciel was rather…...cute…...when she was angry.


	5. Chapter 5 - Home

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Through the years they had already spent together, Sebastian and Ciel shared a bond prior to their marriage.

After Sebastian and Ciel exchanged vows though, their bond with each other grew even deeper through early morning cuddles, late night confessions, and long hours of love making.

Ciel found a new comfort in knowing that she was still Earl Phantomhive…... and Sebastian was by her side…... and there was no longer an imposed time limit on when that would end.

Sebastian was living out his idea of bliss, holding Ciel’s heart and not just her hand.

But being in love didn’t mean that Sebastian’s and Ciel’s newly found happiness couldn’t be challenged.

Sebastian dropped his guard for a moment.

Only a moment.

But a moment was all that it took…...

On a cold winter day, Ciel secretly stepped out to retrieve the mail while Sebastian prepared lunch.

Ciel was impatiently waiting on a letter and instead of allowing Sebastian to bring the day’s delivery to her after lunch, since the other servants were not around, the bluenette chose to go outside and collect the mail herself.

Ciel wore her coat, but even still, she was exposed to the frigid air long enough to aggravate her delicate lungs.

By the next day, Ciel fell ill with a fever.

The day after that, the bluenette was sweating, shivering, and too weak to get out of bed.

Sebastian did not leave Ciel’s side.

Sebastian sat on the edge of Ciel’s bed and did everything that he could to ease his wife’s suffering.

Despite Sebastian’s best efforts, Ciel continued to deteriorate before his very eyes.

Wheezing and struggling to breathe by the seventh day of her illness, Ciel blinked at Sebastian blearily while he gently mopped her feverish cheeks with a cool rag.

“Sebastian…….” Ciel whispered. 

“I’m right here, bocchan~. As I promised, I’ll be at your side until the very end.” Sebastian cooed.

Sebastian’s voice was calm and steady but his eyes were full of worry.

Ciel looked awful.

Ciel’s pale skin had turned grey and her sapphire eyes were bloodshot……

“No.” Ciel wheezed.

“No?” Sebastian blinked.

“The…..letter on my desk……it’s a mission…a traveling mission…....the mission must be completed, Sebastian………!” Ciel managed to croak out before she turned away from Sebastian and broke into a violent coughing fit.

Sebastian frowned and rubbed Ciel’s back soothingly while he listened to the phlegm crackle deep in her lungs.

Sebastian waited until Ciel quieted to speak again, “Well, then master, as soon as you’ve recovered, we’ll be on our way.” 

“You have to go.” Ciel’s voice was feeble but she spoke the words with firm resignation.

Sebastian’s frown deepened.

No……..

Oh no…….

“I can’t leave you……...and I won’t, kitten.” Sebastian quietly refused, looking at Ciel with dread in his eyes.

“Soon I’ll be leaving you.” Ciel said with a defeated sigh.

Sebastian’s heart broke at the words and he reached out, taking one of Ciel’s clammy hands into his gloved palm.

“Don’t say such things, master.” Sebastian gently chided before he went on, “The doctor will be here soon.”

“Take the mission, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered before she closed her eyes. “Do it, in honor of my memory.” 

“.........Bocchan?” Sebastian asked quietly.

Tears, actual tears, shimmered in Sebastian’s eyes when Ciel failed to respond. 

Sebastian watched Ciel’s breathing grow shallow and he clutched onto her hand tightly, as if he was hoping to keep her alive by physically holding onto her.

But the bluenette seemed to be slipping away…….

When the doctor arrived, he examined Ciel and hooked up an intravenous feeding system, which was state of the art for the era.

However, when the physician went to leave, he shook his head remorsefully at Sebastian.

“Well…..?” Sebastian asked the doctor, his usually calm voice tense. “How is my master?”

“Not well at all, sir. I’ve done everything I can, but I’m afraid she’s fallen comatose.” The doctor said sadly, hanging his head in defeat.

“Comatose?” Sebastian repeated.

“Yes, sir.” The doctor nodded. “It means she’s in a deep sleep. She’s very close to death and her body is trying to conserve energy.”

Sebastian, who was worldly, charming, and captivated everyone that he met with his wit, elegance, and skill barely managed to choke out the words, “.............I see.”

“If I were you, I’d call the mortician. Have measurements taken, see to her last wishes, you know, get everything in order.” The doctor continued.

“Of course…..” Sebastian replied with a nod. 

“I’m afraid it won’t be long.” The doctor said grimly.

The doctor left Phantomhive manor and Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment when he heard the front door shut.

Without wasting a second, Sebastian quickly rushed into Ciel’s room and sat down at her bedside once more, forlornly nuzzling her since they were all alone.

Sebastian looked up when he heard footsteps approaching.

A moment later, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finny, and Tanaka appeared at the doorway with deeply saddened expressions on their faces.

Tanaka remained silent but Baldroy spoke, “We heard everything, Sebastian.”

“Poor Master Ciel!” Finny lamented.

Mey-Rin dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

Sebastian didn’t look away from Ciel as he spoke. “Finny, Tanaka, see to the chores this evening. Baldroy, go call the Undertaker in London, the one that Master Ciel and I have visited before, his number is on my desk. Mey-Rin, I want you to care for our master.” 

Tanaka, Finny, and Baldroy nodded and went to complete their duties but Mey-Rin stayed behind, frowning and watching as Sebastian stood up and left the room, walking past her. 

“Me. Sebastian,” Mey-Rin asked quietly, “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to keep my word to our master.” Sebastian replied, very seriously. “I will serve her to the very end.” 

Sebastian and Ciel had still kept their new relationship a secret from the other Phantomhive servants.

Mey-Rin frowned sympathetically at Sebastian as he walked out of Ciel’s room, but she still didn’t realize the true extent of how painful Ciel’s passing would be for him.

—————————————————————

As Ciel’s butler and as her husband, Sebastian did keep his word.

Sebastian sought to serve Ciel until the very end.

To fulfill Ciel’s last wish, Sebastian took the mission.

The following morning, Sebastian departed on a ship bound for India, accompanied by Prince Soma and Agni, who both spent hours weeping over Ciel, mourning a loss that was nearly certain but hadn’t occurred yet.

Prince Soma’s and Agni’s woeful cries eroded Sebastian’s patience and he spent most of the voyage gazing over the bow of the ship at the vast ocean, wondering and worrying about Ciel.

How was she?

Had it…….had it happened?

Was his beloved bluenette still earthside or……

…...Not?

Every day, Sebastian sent a telegram from the ship to Phantomhive manor and then he waited anxiously until an answer was sent in reply.

January Fifteen

This is Sebastian. How is our master? Stop.

This is Baldroy. She’s still asleep but she’s holding on. Stop.

January Sixteenth

This is Sebastian. How is our master today? Stop.

This is Mey-Rin. She’s still asleep but she’s still alive and that’s good, yes? Stop.

Once the long voyage was over and Sebastian’s ship reached India, instead of a telegram, Sebastian sent a letter to check on Ciel.

To the Servants of Phantomhive Manor,

I have arrived safely in India but I am once again writing to check on our dear master’s condition. Please send word as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive House Butler, Head of Staff

Sebastian eagerly and anxiously read the letter that arrived from Phantomhive manor in response to his inquiry.

Hello, Mr. Sebastian!

Master Ciel is still sleeping but breathing also! Undertaker comes by occasionally to check on her condition, but no changes yet. Please be safe, hope to see you again soon!

Regards,

Finny, Baldroy, Mr. Tanaka, and Mey-Rin

The exchange of letters began a cycle.

Day after day, Sebastian mailed one letter and received another. 

In every letter, Sebastian asked how Ciel was doing and the servants still at the manor answered.

For the first several months of Sebastian’s stay, the letters were largely the same.

How is she?

Holding on, no change.

Sebastian poured himself into the mission, taking out his fear, his frustration, and his rage.

Four months into Sebastian’s excursion, something wonderful happened.

Sebastian’s daily letter arrived not from the servants, but from Ciel herself.

Dear Sebastian,

I hope this letter finds you safe and well. I’m able to write from bed today. Do a good job, I know that you will.

Sincerely, 

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian let out a warm purr as he reread Ciel’s letter for the hundredth time that night.

Ciel had regained enough of her strength to write back herself!

How wonderful! 

The next morning, Sebastian rose earlier than usual, determined to finish the mission and return home.

Unfortunately, Sebastian encountered an unforeseen delay.

Sebastian tried to dwell on the hope that Ciel that would most likely be home waiting for him when he returned…..

Temporarily trapped in India, Sebastian continued to write to Ciel daily.

Ciel always replied, although her letters were brief.

Sebastian missed his bluenette so deeply that sometimes at night, he laid in bed and hugged one of his pillows close, squeezing his eyes shut imagining that he was clutching Ciel instead of a bag of feathers.

Back at Phantomhive manor, Ciel missed Sebastian in ways that he couldn’t possibly understand…….

—————————————————————-

Two months later, Sevastian’s mission was finally and without a doubt, complete.

Sebastian eagerly began the long trip home to Ciel.

Sebastian was the first passenger to board the ship to London and the first one to disembark after the vessel docked.

Baldroy was at the docks, waiting to pick Sebastian up and take him back to Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian was so eager to be reunited with Ciel that he practically knocked Baldroy over trying to climb inside the carriage.

A short while later, Sebastian’s carriage ride came to an end.

It seemed like an eternity since Sebastian had left, but finally, after many painful, torturous months, Sebastian smiled in relief as the carriage pulled down Phantomhive manor’s driveway, hearing the horses neighing while they skidded to a stop.

Sebastian threw the carriage door open and quickly stepped down, raced towards the door, and entered the house.

It was mid afternoon and given that time of day, Sebastian knew just where to find Ciel.

Sebastian grinned as he made it to Ciel’s study and politely knocked on the door.

There was a heavy silence before Ciel called out in her icy, formal tone, “Come in.”

Sebastian chuckled, delighted to hear Ciel’s voice again.

Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside.

Sebastian’s tapered eyes lit up when he saw Ciel sitting at her desk.

“Hello, bocchan~.” Sebastian purred.

“Sebastian….!” Ciel gasped as she looked up from her desk.

Sebastian beamed at the pout that formed on Ciel’s pink lips.

Heh……

After so long, Ciel still clung so tightly to her pride  
that she refused to smile at Sebastian’s return, even while her sapphire eyes threatened to flood with happy tears.

“I’m glad to see you again, my sweet kitten~.” Sebastian replied, walking towards Ciel’s desk.

Sebastian stopped when he was a few feet away from Ciel.

“We’ve missed you very much, Sebastian.” Ciel replied, sitting her pen down on the document she had been signing.

“We?” Sebastian grinned.

The other servants were happy that he was home too?

How touching.

But as Ciel slowly rose from her desk with a soft groan, Sebastian’s tapered eyes widened as he realized that Ciel hadn’t been referring to the other servants at all……….

Ciel kept one hand on her back as she walked over to stand directly in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked, staring at Ciel in shock as she repeated, laying a hand on her rounded belly, “Yes, Sebastian, we’ve missed you quite a bit.”


	6. Chapter 6 - Settling In

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian, for once, was dumbstruck.

Standing in front of Ciel, his beautiful, pregnant Ciel, Sebastian was at a loss for words.

“Kitten……….” Sebastian managed to gasp while he knelt down in front of Ciel.

Ciel watched Sebastian closely and her icy, sapphire gaze grew soft as Sebastian gently splayed his hands over her swollen belly.

As much as Ciel didn’t want to admit it, Sebastian’s touch felt amazing.

It was a luxurious necessity that Ciel had been deprived of for far too long……...

“I am glad to have you home, Sebastian.” Ciel admitted with a sigh as Sebastian lovingly cradled the bulge that held the proof of their love, supporting its weight in his palms.

Sebastian’s eyes were still wide and his mouth was agape.

For some reason, it seemed to shock Sebastian even more as he rubbed Ciel’s abdomen.

It all seemed unreal to Sebastian, as if he’d been imagining things…….

But as Sebastian touched his wife, and felt the smooth, firm roundness of her womb, it was real and more than apparent……….

“.........You’re with child.” Sebastian croaked out dryly.

“Astute as always. I’m glad that India hasn’t changed you.” Ciel replied sarcastically.

Sebastian ignored Ciel’s comment.

Sebastian’s mind was racing far too quickly to be irritated by Ciel’s obtuse attitude……

“Why didn’t you write to me?” Sebastian asked.

“I did write to you. I wrote to you as soon as I could, and then nearly every day once I recovered. Was that not enough?” Ciel blinked. “How much time a day did you have to read letters?”

The baby that Ciel carried grew restless.

Sebastian felt Ciel’s belly quiver under his palm and his eyes flickered up to Ciel when she shifted uncomfortably at the motion.

“Yes, kitten, we exchanged a good many letters. Why didn’t you tell me the news in one of those letters?” Sebastian asked, throwing Ciel an accusatory glare.

“...........Because I was afraid that if I told you, you’d drop the mission and come home!” Ciel snapped.

Ciel had a point, it would no longer be a breach of contract for Sebastian to do so.

After all, Sebastian was no longer obligated to obey Ciel’s orders……..

Sebastian felt the motion in Ciel’s belly increase and Ciel winced, walking back over to her chair with one hand on her back, “I need to sit down, Sebastian.”

Sebastian silently calculated just how long he’d been gone.

Silently, Sebastian followed Ciel over to her chair and he knelt once again in front of the bluenette after she sat down.

“Kitten…….you’ve wounded me deeply…..I had a right to know.” Sebastian frowned.

“And I had a right to have my mission completed.” Ciel stubbornly huffed.

“What if I had never returned from India? You would have let me go to my grave without realizing, without even knowing, that I was a father?” Sebastian scowled, placing his hands possessively on Ciel’s belly once more.

“India?! I was dying, Sebastian! I was at death’s door! What if you had started the trip back and I relapsed without recovery? Would you have wanted me to die knowing that you abandoned my last request?” Ciel scowled back at Sebastian.

Sebastian kept his eyes narrowed but his hands were gentle as he pressed them against Ciel’s sides and looked up into her eyes. “It was terribly lonely without you, kitten…...I’m not sure how I could go on if I lost you…..if I ever lost you….” 

Ciel fell silent, but Sebastian’s felt his heart melt in his chest at the bittersweet sadness that danced in Ciel’s eyes.

—————————————————————

A few moments passed and Sebastian and Ciel went from arguing to kissing as their happiness at finally seeing each other consumed them.

Slowly, lovingly, their lips met over and over again……..

When a small growl came from Ciel’s belly, Sebastian pulled away from her lips and smirked as he asked, “Hungry?” 

“I’m always hungry.” Ciel pouted.

The urge to make love to Ciel was almost overwhelming for Sebastian, but he forced himself to focus on Ciel’s needs and not his.

Vowing to finally give his bluenette the careful care that she had craved since his absence, Sebastian immediately resumed his duties.

To dote on Ciel, Sebastian went and pushed Baldroy out of the kitchen so he could bake Ciel some of his chocolate scones she always favored.

While the scones cooled, Sebastian walked into Ciel’s study, lifted her out of her chair, up into his arms, and began to carry her, bridal style, down the hallway towards their bedroom.

The bluenette welcomed Sebastian’s embrace and she behaved so calmly, it was almost as if she expected it.

“Goodness, kitten~.” Sebastian purred, hungrily eyeing Ciel’s full breasts as they jiggled underneath her white shirt while he walked along. “You‘ve grown quite a bit, haven’t you~?”

“I can walk by myself, Sebastian.” Ciel scowled.

Ciel crossed her arms over her chest protectively, but to her great aggravation, that just popped a button open on her shirt and gave Sebastian a view of cleavage, which widened his grin. 

Once they reached the bedroom, Sebastian gently sat Ciel down on her tufted armchair and disappeared to the kitchen for just a moment.

When Sebastian returned, he served Ciel an entire plate of fresh scones.

“How did you know that I wanted scones?” Ciel asked Sebastian while he pushed one of the treats between her lips, feeding his little bluenette.

“Because you belong to me~. And because you always want my scones.” Sebastian chuckled, trying not to focus on the way Ciel’s plush, pink lips pursed together so alluringly…..

Sebastian and Ciel sat in silence while the bluenette greedily ate the scones that Sebastian had baked.

Yes, Ciel did always enjoy Sebastian’s sweets…...

Once the plate was empty, Sebastian looked at Ciel and gave her a gentle purr.

“Are you angry with me?” Ciel asked Sebastian with a frown.

“Angry?” Sebastian blinked. “No…….Of course not, why would I be angry?”

Ciel looked away for a moment and Sebastian laughed before he continued, “I’m…….quite surprised…...but I’m not angry with you, kitten~.” 

Sebastian purred softly and splayed his hands over Ciel’s belly once more, causing the bluenette to scowl.

Sebastian had only been home for an hour and already, Ciel found him fawning over the swell of her abdomen to be very annoying.

“Well I don’t know why you’re so surprised, Sebastian.” Ciel sniffed, trying to shift away from his hands, but to Ciel’s dismay, whenever she moved in her seat, Sebastian skillfully moved with her.

Sebastian smirked.

Ignoring the fact that Ciel’s scowl deepened, Sebastian bent his head forward and kissed the top of Ciel’s belly.

“That’s not necessary.” Ciel snapped.

“Neither were the scones.” Sebastian quipped back, daring to smile brightly up at Ciel.

Ciel sighed as she watched Sebastian cuddle against their unborn baby.

Slowly, Ciel raised a hand and ran her fingers through Sebastian’s silky, black hair.

Somehow, Ciel knew that with Sebastian’s return and his discovery of her pregnancy, her peace had ended.

The possessive way that Sebastian looked at Ciel was nothing compared to the protective gleam in his eyes as he purred at Ciel’s belly.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ciel and Sebastian

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

In the days following his return to Phantomhive manor, Sebastian recovered from his shock and began to settle into the idea of having a family.

Sebastian was awed not only by Ciel’s pregnancy, but by the way that the other servants had acted in his absence.

The manor was surprisingly neat, orderly, and well-stocked.

The bookkeeping for Funtom had been handled appropriately.

And Ciel was…….perfectly cared for.

Sebastian congratulated the staff on their hard work, grinning to himself while Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, and Tanaka all beamed with pride.

Appreciation from Sebastian was not something that the other servants were used to receiving, but they all thought that it felt rather nice.

Though, a few moments later, Sebastian pondered something while he walked down the hallway and left the servants to their afternoon duties.

How did his bumbling staff manage to perform so flawlessly?

Perhaps all those scoldings Sebastian had given out over the years had finally paid off…….

Sebastian sighed to himself.

Now, if the rest of the Phantomhive servants could just keep their work quality up, then Sebastian could spend more of his waking hours with Ciel.

Sebastian had a lot of lost time to make up for with his precious, expecting bluenette~.

—————————————————————

Sebastian had always been protective of Ciel, but now, he refused to let the bluenette out of his sight for more than an hour.

Sebastian had always been possessive of Ciel, but never as much as he was since his return.

Ciel found that she was no longer alone.

Sebastian’s eyes, mouth, or hands were always somewhere, ghosting over her frame, rubbing her belly, placing kisses along her jaw…...

Time began to pass and Sebastian insisted that both a doctor and a midwife come to the manor each week to examine Ciel.

Ciel thought that was ridiculous, but Sebastian wasn’t sure which professional knew more about the matter, so he wanted to compare the opinions of both.

Ciel always scowled when Sebastian insisted on staying in the room during her medical visits, and she rolled her blue eyes in embarrassment when Sebastian detained both the doctor and the midwife afterwards, asking them a seemingly unending array of questions.

Sebastian felt that time was speeding up but to Ciel, everything seemed to be slowing down. 

Ciel was at her desk in her study one afternoon, approving the month’s purchases when the noise started.

It was loud and intrusive, horrible, scraping sounds followed by irritating knocks and bangs.

Ciel did her best to ignore the cacophony at first, but when the noise failed to stop, the bluenette scowled and with great effort, lifted herself out of her chair.

Ciel stalked down the hallway with a frown on her face, both curious and furious at the interruption.

Ciel’s frown softened into a pout when she realized the noises were coming from the room that was adjacent to her bed chamber.

Silently, Ciel poked her head into the room and narrowed her eyes when she saw Sebastian unboxing some furniture.

A rocking chair…….

A table……

A crib…….

“What are you doing?” Ciel called out, her voice icy and tainted with vexation.

Sebastian blinked, turned around, and smiled when he saw Ciel standing in the doorway, “Ah, hello, kitten~. I’m just preparing the nursery. I think it’ll be quite lovely when I’m finished.”

Ciel frowned and looked around the room.

The new wallpaper wasn’t up yet, huge, unsightly furniture boxes littered the floor, and packing materials were lying strewn about……

“It looks quite awful now.” Ciel huffed.

“That’s because I’m not finished, bocchan.” Sebastian chuckled. “Please return to your study, I don’t want you to breathe in wood shavings.”

“I can’t get anything done with you making all this noise!” Ciel snapped.

“Well, kitten~, I can’t get anything done unless I make all this noise.” Sebastian smirked.

“Why does this have to be done today?!” Ciel demanded.

“It doesn’t.” Sebastian shrugged. “But we don’t seem to have much time~.” Sebastian’s tapered eyes dropped to Ciel’s heavy belly and lingered there for a moment before they flickered back up to her face, “Very well, though, please do let me know a more convenient day to assemble the room, kitten.” Sebastian finished with an arrogant smile.

Ciel grit her teeth.

Ciel wanted to slap that smile right off Sebastian’s face….

“Fine!” Ciel hissed. “Just finish it as quickly as you can, Sebastian! The racket you’re making is driving me mad!”

“Yes, young master.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel turned to leave and Sebastian’s gaze locked onto her round bottom as she walked towards the door.

Sebastian cracked a grin as he called out, “Bocchan?”

“What, Sebastian?” Ciel asked in a curt voice, looking over her shoulder. 

“I’ll make you a cake for dessert tonight, if you’d prefer~.” Sebastian purred.

“It better be chocolate.” Ciel huffed.

“Of course.” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel was still scowling as she traipsed back to her study but Sebastian wasn’t bothered……

QSebastian noticed the way Ciel’s narrowed eyes softened as soon as he said the word “cake”.

————————————————————

That night, after Ciel had eaten her fill of dinner and cake, once Sebastian had washed her, dried her, and dressed her, he placed her in bed and climbed in beside her shortly afterwards.

Ciel frowned but didn’t protest when Sebastian pulled her into his arms for a cuddle.

While he held Ciel close, a deep purr rumbled from Sebastian’s chest.

Ciel laid her head in the crook of Sebastian’s neck and as he gently stroked her back, Ciel mumbled, “You haven’t made love to me yet.”

Sebastian blinked. “.......Kitten?”

Ciel raised her head up to look at Sebastian and she pouted as she repeated, “You haven’t made love to me since you’ve come home.”

Sebastian’s eyes were soft but there was an anguished look on his face as he gazed down at Ciel.

Surely Ciel couldn’t think that he didn’t…..desire her anymore?

“I’ve been prioritizing your health over my own selfish interests. My sweet kitten~, we lived for years in restraint, surely we can endure a few more weeks of chastity, eh?” Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel’s pout remained on her lips as she replied, “We don’t have to wait, Sebastian! The doctor and the midwife both said it would be safe if we were careful!”

“If we were careful…..” Sebastian repeated. “It’s been too long, bocchan~. I don’t trust myself to hold back.”

It was Sebastian’s turn to frown at Ciel when she wrenched herself out of his grasp, rolled over, and turned her back towards him.

“Apparently, I missed you more than you missed me.” Ciel spat bitterly.

Sebastian stealthily moved over and spooned Ciel from behind, wrapping one arm possessively around her breasts and allowing the other to snake around her hips and cradle her belly.

“I didn’t think my kitten’s beautiful lips could speak such an ugly lie.” Sebastian said quietly.

The smooth richness of Sebastian’s voice soothed Ciel and as she laid there, supported by Sebastian, she found that her eyelids were growing heavy.

“You’ve been through so much, bocchan, I’m only trying to be gentle……...Is that not proof enough of my love? Really, if I had no affection for you or, the little one, you can be certain that I would have already torn you apart by now.” Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel shrugged as she muttered, “I don’t know….it’s been such a long time…..that sounds rather nice…..”

Sebastian laughed but he was still very hesitant.

Though she seemed to be recovered, with the weight of her recent illness and the tax that the pregnancy imposed on her small frame, the last thing that Sebastian wanted to do was jeopardize his darling wife’s frail health.

“Soon, kitten~.” Sebastian purred.

Sebastian had considered letting his hand slip down lower, to at least give Ciel a few pleasant touches, but when he saw Ciel’s eyes were closed, he decided against it.

“........Tomorrow?” Ciel mumbled.

“Perhaps~.” Sebastian purred.

Sebastian pressed a simple, loving kiss to Ciel’s cheek and sent her off to sleep.

Sebastian stayed awake for some time after, still holding Ciel tightly, watching over her with loving eyes.

Sebastian sat up in bed just a bit and admired his wife, his prize, his salary…....

From the way that Ciel’s bluenette hair glinted in the moonlight that poured into the room, to the fair doll-like features of her face, to the nearly frosty paleness of her cleavage that was still pressed against his arm, Sebastian was overcome…….

To Sebastian, Ciel was truly beautiful.

Sebastian let out a small, quiet whimper as he pulled Ciel close to him again, careful not to wake her.

Nuzzling against Ciel, Sebastian wondered silently……

After all they had been through together, how could Ciel possibly think that he didn’t want her?


	8. Chapter 8 - Demanding Kitten

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

Ciel slept a disappointed, dreamless sleep.

The following morning, the bluenette woke up with a backache and Sebastian was immediately concerned.

The next day it was something else……

Ciel felt like Sebastian was just putting her off but really, Sebastian was deeply concerned for Ciel.

And Sebastian was a man of immense patience………

Sebastian tried to cover Ciel in kisses and hold her close so that she wouldn’t take his refusal as an insult, but Ciel was too vain, far too vain.

The following week, ever closer to the baby’s arrival, Ciel once again approached her husband.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked quietly one morning while Sebastian helped her dress for the day.

Sebastian already knew what Ciel wanted…….

“Bocchan~, don’t you remember that I give the orders now? I’m afraid my stance on the subject won’t change.” Sebastian replied in a calm, gentle tone.

Ciel pouted at Sebastian but Sebastian was unbothered.

Ciel pouted at Sebastian all the time, especially since his return…….

Sebastian turned around to reach for Ciel’s hairbrush when a soft sound startled him.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

That couldn’t be………

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and he frowned when he saw Ciel weeping with her hands over her eyes.

“Kitten!” Sebastian cried, kneeling down in front of his wife.

There was something that Sebastian wasn’t used to…….seeing Ciel cry.

“Kitten, please…..” Sebastian soothed.

Sebastian made a crucial mistake by splaying his hands across Ciel’s round belly.

Sebastian had meant the gesture to be loving, but Ciel took offense.

To Sebastian’s shock, the bluenette promptly and sharply slapped his hands away.

“Stop it!” Ciel cried, her tears rolling down to dampen the frilly collar that hung around her neck. “That’s all you do now! You don’t care about me anymore! You never cared about me! I’m no use to you now!”

Sebastian’s eyes were still wide as he listened to Ciel’s accusations in disbelief.

Carefully, painstakingly, Sebastian chose his next words with extreme discretion……..

“Bocchan……..you know that’s not true.” Sebastian said slowly. “You know that I live my very life for you.”

Ciel looked at Sebastian and continued to weep as fat, heavy tears rolled down her cheeks.

“........You know that I’ve always acted in your best interests.” Sebastian reasoned.

Ciel’s shoulders shook with the weight of her sobs.

“And of course you’re useless, my sweet kitten~. You can’t even dress without me, how do you think I expect you to do anything? I didn’t fall in love with you because of your usefulness, you’re not a gardening tool.” Sebastian smirked, trying to earn a smile from Ciel.

Ciel chuckled in the middle of her tears, but they didn’t stop flowing, even as she raised a shaky hand and wiped some of them away, “I…..I’m still a person, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian sighed in defeat.

Ciel could be very stubborn.

It didn’t seem that the bluenette was going to let the issue go.

That meant there was only way to settle the matter……

Sebastian purred softly and moved to gently kiss Ciel’s lips.

Ciel sniffled for a moment, but as Sebastian’s kiss became deeper and full of passionate urgency, the bluenette quieted down.

Ciel’s tears dried up nearly instantly when Sebastian crawled onto the bed and wrapped her in his arms as best he could.

Ciel whimpered into Sebastian’s kiss, clearly happy when he began to remove the clothes that he had just finished placing her in.

When Ciel laid underneath Sebastian completely bare, she smirked up at him.

Sebastian purred softly as he gazed down at Ciel.

For Ciel, Sebastian was more than willing to deny himself the bliss of their love, but he couldn’t…….

No…….

Sebastian just couldn’t ignore Ciel’s tears.

While they coupled, Ciel tried her best to pretend like her condition was not a concern, but Sebastian was well aware of the potential threat that their activities could pose to Ciel’s health.

With his fragile bluenette in an even more delicate state, Sebastian made love to Ciel as gently as possible.

Sebastian was careful to keep his kisses soft and his touches light, using pressure and force only when he had to so that Ciel could gain her pleasure.

As soon as Ciel cried out, Sebastian was quick to end things and pull her into his arms for a soothing cuddle, silently hoping there would be no dangerous repercussions.

“Sebastian….” Ciel sighed softly, lying against Sebastian while he wrapped them both up in the covers, wanting to protect Ciel from the morning chill.

Ciel laid her hand on Sebastian’s chest and clutched onto his shirt possessively.

Sebastian chuckled as he asked, “Feel better now, kitten~?”

Ciel nodded silently.

Sebastian rubbed gentle circles into Ciel’s lower back and the bluenette relaxed against him.

Sebastian could feel Ciel’s heart racing as her pulse throbbed against his hand.

Sebastian glanced down at Ciel worriedly. 

“Bocchan, I thought we cou-“

Sebastian started to speak but he stopped abruptly when he saw that Ciel had already dozed off.

Sebastian watched while Ciel napped on his chest for a while, relieved when her heart rate finally resumed a normal pace.

Sebastian smiled softly and pulled the covers closer around them.

Sebastian needed to start the preparations for lunch…..

Sebastian needed to check in with the other servants……..

Sebastian needed to do many things, but he chose to tend his little kitten by sitting quietly and letting Ciel use him as a pillow until she woke.

—————————————————————-

Sebastian was still anxious that he had hurt Ciel in some way, so he was quite glad when the bluenette woke up an hour later with a brighter disposition than she’d had in a long time.

Sebastian thought that his mission was complete.

Ciel would be satisfied that he still loved her and still wanted her…...

Sebastian thought that Ciel would be content, at least until after the baby was born.

Sebastian was greatly mistaken.

The next day, Ciel requested another tryst with Sebastian.

When Sebastian refused, the bluenette cried and wailed to such an alarming degree that Sebastian once again acquiesced, to calm his wife down.

A pattern began.

Every time that Sebastian was with Ciel, he felt like he was playing a dangerous game.

Considering Ciel’s precarious condition, Sebastian felt like he was making love to a glass doll.

As the next couple of weeks passed, Ciel’s visits from the doctor and the midwife became more frequent and Sebastian’s anxiety heightened.

Sebastian sighed to himself every morning when Ciel would reach over and start to cuddle up to him, pressing her curves against him under the covers of entice him.

The nursery was ready, the medical staff was ready, Sebastian was ready…..

……...But Ciel, apparently, was not ready.

—————————————————————

One morning, though, Ciel didn’t reach for Sebastian when she woke.

Sebastian immediately thought something was wrong…….

Sebastian was always up early and when he heard Ciel stirring next to him, he looked over.

“Kitten? What’s the matter?” Sebastian asked.

“My head just hurts.” Ciel replied, holding one hand over her eye. 

Sebastian sat up and reached out for Ciel, but she pushed him away. 

“I’m fine, I just don’t feel well, Sebastian.” Ciel replied.

“Are you having any pain?” Sebastian asked quickly, his hands darting out to encircle Ciel’s belly.

“In my head, right over my eye.” Ciel said calmly, blinking vaguely at Sebastian while she frowned at his tense eagerness.

Sebastian took a deep breath and forced himself to stay calm. “I’ll go and call-“

“-I don’t need anyone called, I just need the curtains to be kept closed, Sebastian.” Ciel huffed, rolling onto her side.

Ciel was telling the truth, she didn’t have any pain except for her headache……..

Though the sun was bright and the day was beautiful, Ciel had an intense feeling of dread, almost like an aura before a terrible illness……

But Ciel didn’t tell Sebastian that, he would only worry.

“Kitten…..” Sebastian whispered, his hands gently rubbing Ciel’s belly.

“Go on and see to the day’s work, Sebastian.” Ciel reassured him. “I’ll send for you if I need you.” 

Sebastian stood, dressed, and sat beside Ciel for a while before he went to perform his duties as house butler.

When nothing changed, at Ciel’s irritated urging, Sebastian eventually left her to rest.

Sebastian tried to keep everything as brief as possible and he returned to check on Ciel every hour.

By the time the sun set, Ciel was still laying in bed with the curtains drawn.

The bluenette’s headache hadn’t abated……

And her feeling of dread remained………

Ciel pushed aside a wave of nausea and rolled over in bed, feeling a shiver crawl across her back, even though Sebastian had lit the fireplace and her room was quite warm.

Ciel sighed and closed her eyes, wondering if she had a fever.

Sebastian checked on Ciel again a few minutes later and he frowned as he observed his wife.

Ciel was huddled up, asleep under the covers.

Ciel’s face was gaunt and pallid.

Sebastian feared the worst.

Surely Ciel wasn’t falling ill again…..?


	9. Chapter 9 - That one afternoon

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

Sebastian barely slept.

The Phantomhive butler was too busy watching Ciel to rest.

Sebastian frowned in concern with each breath that Ciel took.

The following morning, when Ciel began to stir, Sebastian stared down at her intently.

Sebastian was relieved that Ciel had made it through the night but he was still worried.

Ciel slowly blinked her sapphire eyes open and as she did, Sebastian gazed down at his little bluenette.

“Bocchan…...?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel narrowed her eyes at Sebastian.

What?

What did he want?

What was he looking at?

“How are you feeling this morning?” Sebastian pressed, cautiously looming over Ciel, ready to aid her in any way possible.

Ciel’s cheeks were pale and she scowled when she noticed that her headache had been replaced by a very irritating pain in her lower back.

Ciel’s nausea remained…..

“Not wonderful.” Ciel replied, rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up.

“What’s hurting?” Sebastian asked quickly.

“I’m just nauseous, Sebastian.” Ciel snapped.

Sebastian stared at Ciel like she was going to explode and Ciel frowned up at him.

“I watched you all night.” Sebastian confessed.

“Yes, I know, Sebastian. Whenever I woke up to roll over, I could practically feel your eyes on me.” Ciel pouted.

“The midwife and the doctor are on the way.” Sebastian announced.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because you’ve frightened me so badly. You didn’t seem to have a fever during the night, but you thrashed around so much……I was certain you’d sit up at any second and tell me something was badly wrong.” Sebastian replied. “I would prefer to have you examined, kitten.” 

“There’s nothing they can do, Sebastian.” Ciel sighed. “The illness….or whatever this is...will pass.” 

“Perhaps not today, but the doctor and the midwife are going to stay here with us, for the time being. We’ll need them soon enough.” Sebastian chuckled, his eyes settling on the grand swell of Ciel’s belly.

“Stay here?” Ciel gasped with widened eyes. “At the manor? What on earth are you paying them?” 

“Enough.” Sebastian shrugged.

“You’re wasting money.” Ciel sighed as she struggled to stand.

“Keeping you well is not a waste of money, bocchan.” Sebastian replied, swiftly rushing to stand beside Ciel and support her.

“I’m fine, Sebastian.” Ciel huffed, placing a hand on her back as that annoying ache smarted sharply. “I’m fine.”

————————————————————

Though Sebastian seemed hesitant about Ciel moving around too much, she vehemently insisted on leaving her bed.

Sebastian expressed his disagreement with Ciel’s decision but he carefully helped her into one of the maternity dresses that he had purchased for her a couple of months ago.

Ciel hated dresses, but she had resigned herself.

The dresses were the only thing that still fit…...

Lying in bed for over a day had been long enough for the bluenette.

Ciel’s nausea was aggravating but that stupid ache in her back ebbed away for only a few minutes and a time, and then, vexingly enough, it returned, shortening Ciel’s already small supply of patience.

Hoping to distract herself, Ciel had Sebastian help her to her study so that she could sit and sign a few documents

It wasn’t urgent, it was just busy work, but Ciel was actually glad to do it.

The activity helped to take Ciel’s mind off her discomfort.

The morning slowly inched towards the afternoon.

Sebastian took note of the time.

Sebastian was certain that the doctor and the midwife should be arriving soon…..at least by that evening…….

Maybe then, Ciel could at least receive a diagnosis.

While they waited, Sebastian prepared Ciel’s lunch and brought it to her study, knocking on the door.

“Come in.” Ciel called coldly.

Sebastian opened the door and smiled at Ciel, though there was the concern in his gaze remained, “I’ve brought your lunch, bocchan.”

“I don’t want anything, Sebastian. Thank you, anyway.” Ciel frowned, glancing up from her desk.

Sebastian blinked.

“You barely ate anything yesterday, you’ll get weak, kitten….. I even made your favorite scones……..” Sebastian offered, taking the lid off of the silver, covered dish to try and tempt Ciel.

Ciel looked at the meal and the scones that Sebastian had so thoughtfully prepared, but even as the delicious aroma floated over to her desk, Ciel’s appetite did not return.

Sebastian frowned as Ciel sighed and went back to her work, uninterested in the food.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel and knelt down beside her.

“Are you still feeling unwell?” Sebastian asked worriedly.

“My head’s a little better.” Ciel shrugged. “I’m just…. I don’t know how to describe it…...I just don’t feel ‘right’, Sebastian.”

Sebastian watched as Ciel put her hands on her lower back and stretched in her chair, scowling as she did, “And now I have this dreadful backache that won’t go away from lying in bed for too long.”

Sebastian frowned in sympathy as he snaked a hand out, splaying it across Ciel’s belly.

Ciel yawned but Sebastian’s eyes widened as he took notice of how tight Ciel’s tummy was…….

Sebastian could feel the rigidness of Ciel’s abdomen even through the thin silk of her gray maternity dress…...

“Kitten, when did your back pain start?” Sebastian asked urgently, forcing his anxiety out of his voice.

“When I woke up this morning.” Ciel replied. “Why?” 

The bluenette pouted as Sebastian furrowed his brow at her in concern.

“You’ve been giving me that stare since yesterday. It’s really annoying, Sebastian.” Ciel commented as she writhed to wriggle away from Sebastian’s touch.

Ciel managed to twist herself in just the wrong way………

The bluenette’s eyes widened as a deep pain coursed through her body as suddenly and as devastatingly as a gunshot to the abdomen.

Sebastian was startled by the dry gasp that ripped from Ciel’s throat as the bluenette practically leapt out of her chair to stand on her feet, trying to escape the agony.

“S-Sebastian…….” Ciel whimpered as she bent over her desk.

It was terribly intense.

The pain was so tortuous that Ciel was certain it would shred her into pieces.

Staring straight ahead, gritting her teeth, Ciel could see it……

Yes……..

Her own doom before her very eyes…….

Her back would rip open first and her spine would fall onto the fall, then all of her innards would follow in one wet gush…….

Outside of Ciel’s imagination, there was a wet gush that followed that horrible pain, but it wasn’t because Ciel’s insides had fallen out.

Not exactly, anyway.

“Oh, kitten!” Sebastian exclaimed as liquid trickled down from the inside of Ciel’s legs and onto the floor.

“Sebastian!” Ciel yelped, the pain in her voice fighting to be heard over her shock and fear. “The baby!..........The baby!”

No better……

The pain was no better…...

Ciel groaned as she sank to her knees, realizing that something was happening.

Careful to keep his touch firm but gentle, Sebastian gently eased Ciel down onto the floor.

“Don’t worry, bocchan,” Sebastian assured Ciel, taking out his handkerchief to blot the droplets of sweat that had broken out across Ciel’s face. “The doctor and midwife are already on their way, remember? They should be here very shortly, just try to stay calm.”

Sebastian looked as composed as usual on the outside, but really, he was telling himself to stay calm as much as Ciel.

Ciel gasped for breath as she looked into Sebastian’s eyes. 

During all of their time together, Sebastian had never seen Ciel’s sapphire eyes so wide, and he had never heard her voice be so bold, so confident, so sure……

Ciel knew.

“NOW, SEBASTIAN!” Ciel keened, folding over the swell of her mounded belly as she squeezed her eyes shut. “RIGHT NOW!”

—————————————————————

Sebastian attempted to take Ciel to her bedroom, but Mey-Rin happened to pass by Ciel’s study and when she saw the rapidness of the situation, the maid suggested helping the bluenette settle on the sofa right there in the study.

Sebastian quickly ran and collected the clean supplies he had gathered over the last few weeks while Ciel’s cries echoed off the hallways, chasing him through every room he entered.

Mey-Rin had witnessed a birth before, but she was no doctor.

The height of Sebastian’s experience with the situation had come from reading through medical texts over the last couple of months.

It was one thing to read about childbirth in a book and another to actually assist in it……

While Ciel wailed and screeched and panted and flailed, Mey-Rin and Sebastian awkwardly flurried around the bluenette, trying to decide on who was better where and with what task.

Should Sebastian be the one to hold Ciel?

Of course, Ciel would draw the most comfort from Sebastian.

But, no…….

No, Sebastian should deliver the baby, surely those medical books had been more informative than Mey-Rin’s memories.

Maybe Mey-Rin should……

“AAAAAGGGHH!” Ciel cried out on the sofa, her dress pulled up to her ribs as she parted her legs obscenely.

Both Sebastian and Mey-Rin ceased their debate as they glanced at each other.

Mey-Rin settled between Ciel’s legs and her shoulder brushed Sebastian’s as they both grabbed a clean towel in one hand and gently placed the other on each of Ciel’s knees.

Mey-Rin and Sebastian would help each other to help Ciel.

“Ciel, dear, it’s…….it’s almost over, alright?” Mey-Rin’s usually shrill voice was serious but calm, and its tone surprised Sebastian. 

Sebastian wondered whether or not Ciel could hear anything that he or Mey-Rin said as she sat up, letting her back fall against the sofa while she bore down hard.

“You’re doing well, kitten.” Sebastian said, trying not to sound frantic as he and Mey-Rin watched his child start to arrive. “You’re doing very well, keep going.”

Outside the manor, two carriages slowly pulled down the driveway.

While Ciel gave one last, desperate shriek, the carriages parked outside and their doors opened.

Just as the doctor and the midwife both stepped down from their vehicles, Mey-Rin helped Sebastian pull his screaming newborn straight from Ciel and into his arms.

Ciel swallowed thickly as she let her body relax against the sofa.

Mey-Rin laughed happily while Sebastian hurried to swaddle the crying baby so he could hand the wailing child to his wife.

“Sebastian……?” Ciel whispered.

Sebastian’s handsome face was full of pride as he looked up at his beloved Ciel and happily announced over the baby’s cries, “It’s a boy, kitten! We have a son!”

The front door opened and Baldroy hurriedly directed the midwife and the doctor to Ciel’s study.

Ciel’s eyes rolled back into her head and Mey-Rin frowned, “Master Ciel?”

Sebastian heard the concern in Mey-Rin’s voice and he looked up, tensing when he saw Ciel fading away.

“Kitten!” Sebastian called, handing the baby to Mey-Rin so he could shake Ciel, trying to rouse her, “Kitten!”

Following the sound of the baby down the hallway, the doctor and midwife came barging into the room.

The last thing Ciel saw before her eyelids fluttered and closed was the shocked and worried look on her attendants’ faces……..


	10. Chapter 10 - Heir

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

Slowly, Ciel regained consciousness.

At first, all the bluenette could hear were whispers…….

Ciel fought to open her eyes and as soon as her dark lashes parted to reveal a glimpse of her sapphire irises, Sebastian immediately came into view.

“Bocchan?” Sebastian asked hopefully.

Ciel still felt disoriented as she tried to rouse herself. “.........Sebastian?”

“Bocchan!” Sebastian breathed, sighing in relief once Ciel became fully awake.

Ciel moved her head to look around the room and she saw the doctor and the midwife consulting each other at the foot of her bed.

Sebastian was at her side, but……

“Where’s the baby?” Ciel asked Sebastian quickly, sitting up in a panic.

“He’s with Mey-Rin, kitten. He’s with Mey-Rin.” Sebastian reassured Ciel, placing his hands gently on her shoulders to steady her.

Sebastian turned his head and nodded at the midwife, silently signaling for her to go and fetch the baby.

The doctor turned his back to Sebastian and Ciel while he began to clean his instruments.

“What happened?” Ciel asked, furrowing her brow as she tried to remember. 

“We thought we lost you.” Sebastian explained.

Although Sebastian tried to keep his tone light and causal, Ciel heard the fear in his voice, “It was a good thing that help arrived when it did, else we just may have.” 

“You could take care of me.” Ciel said confidently, “You always take care of me, Sebastian.” 

“I’m a butler, kitten, not a doctor.” Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel was going to speak but her attention fell on the squirming bundle that the midwife held in her arms as she entered the room.

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian and she couldn’t help but smile softly at the immense pride in his gaze as he watched his tiny son be placed into Ciel’s arms.

Carefully, Ciel cuddled her little boy, getting to meet him for the first time, while he fussed and wriggled in her arms.

“He’s beautiful.” Ciel declared after a moment, her tone uncharacteristically loving and warm as she looked over her baby.

“Thank you so much kitten.” Sebastian purred, his voice still beaming with pride. “How well will you end up paying me? First, you gave me a wife and now, you’ve given me an heir.”

The fairytale ended suddenly.

“An heir?” Ciel asked as the baby whimpered and rooted against her chest, waving his tiny arms as his face collided with the soft cotton of the clean gown that Sebastian had placed on Ciel.

“Yes.” Sebastian blinked. “Surely you must realize that I had a life before I knew you, kitten. I have lands of my own, property, a family name……I thought I would return to all of that, but since I seem to be spending my days with you instead, it’s such a relief knowing there’ll be someone to take my place one day.”

The baby’s cries turned from neglected longing to outright frustration, but Ciel still didn’t understand.

Sebastian took it upon himself to help his wife and while the doctor and the midwife kept their heads respectfully turned, Sebastian pulled down Ciel’s gown to expose her swollen breasts.

Sebastian smirked at the look on Ciel’s face as their newborn finally found one of her nipples and latched on, starting to suckle.

“Don’t move him, kitten.” Sebastian urged when Ciel started to shift on the bed, “Let him take his fill, he’s depending on you. You didn’t tell me to purchase any powdered formula, so I’m afraid you’re all he’s got for now.”

Ciel didn’t seem to like the feeling of nursing, but though she scowled down at her son, she cradled him close.

“You never mentioned wanting an heir, Sebastian. And I’m afraid you still don’t. He’ll be the next Earl Phantomhive, I’m sure that title and this estate is far more important than whatever or wherever you came from.” Ciel snipped haughtily.

“He’s my son too. My lands and my title and my wealth are his birthright.” Sebastian countered, his tapered eyes losing some of their mirth as he and Ciel argued.

“So is this estate, and everything in it, and Funtom, and the earldom itself.” Ciel countered, narrowing her gaze at Sebastian.

“I think you’re forgetting something, my sweet kitten.” Sebastian said with a jovial purr, flashing Ciel the friendliest of smiles.

“What’s that?” Ciel asked, clutching her baby close.

“I give the orders now~.” Sebastian said in a very commanding tone of voice.

Ciel scowled at Sebastian while he looked down at their baby boy and purred proudly.

Ciel was too exhausted to press their disagreement any further, but that didn’t mean she was giving up.

There was no way that Ciel would allow her firstborn son to not take over the title of Earl one day…….

—————————————————————

Sebastian dropped his quarrel with Ciel for the time being and focused on caring for his little one while he helped his wife recover.

Sebastian was careful with Ciel’s diet and made sure that she received the nutrients she needed to heal from the birth and the blood loss she had suffered.

To Sebastian’s pleasant surprise, Ciel, who was usually frigid, seemed to be very attentive to their small son.

Sebastian was there to assist while Ciel changed the baby, fed the baby, cuddled the baby, and played with the baby.

But a week passed and the issue between Sebastian and Ciel had not been revisited……….

……..And Sebastian and Ciel’s little boy was still without a name.

One afternoon, Sebastian found Ciel in the nursery, rocking their sleeping son in her arms.

Walking into the room, Sebastian opened his mouth and cautiously spoke, “Bocchan……”

“Sebastian.” Ciel greeted cooly.

Never before had Sebastian and Ciel said so little to each other over the course of a week.

Most of the time since the baby’s arrival though, they were either focused on his care or Sebastian was busy tending to Ciel…...and in the few, fleeting moments where things were not busy, Sebastian whispered quick but meaningful words of love to Ciel and they exchanged a kiss.

And that had been that.

“A week old today…..” Sebastian mused, smiling down at the baby in Ciel’s arms.

Ciel nodded silently.

Sebastian’s eyes flickered back up to Ciel. “I do believe that it’s time we chose a name. Don’t you?”

“His name is Vincent.” Ciel replied.

“Vincent?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, after my father.” Ciel snipped.

“What about my father?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked a little bewildered. “Well…...I-.....look, Sebastian, he’s the firstborn, and he will be the head of the Phantomhive household one day. Does he not deserve to be named justly? What would you call him, then?” Ciel finished with a scowl.

“His name will be Thaddeus.” Sebastian replied. “That’s fitting for a Michaelis.” 

“How unfortunate, then.” Ciel sniffed. “Because his name is Vincent, Vincent Phantomhive, the second.”

Sebastian was silent but he loomed over Ciel while she stood from the rocking chair and walked over to the bassinet, laying their baby down gently to let him rest.

Ciel had barely let go of their son when Sebastian’s hands wrapped around her and lifted her up into his arms.

The bluenette squeaked but Sebastian placed a gloved hand over her mouth to silence her so they could avoid waking little Thaddeus-Vincent.

Sebastian elegantly strode out of the nursery and stepped into their bedroom next door.

Ciel’s eyes were wide and she struggled in Sebastian’s grasp, causing him to tighten his grip so she wouldn’t hurt herself.

“My poor, poor kitten, I still don’t think you quite understand~.” Sebastian chuckled while he gently sat Ciel on the bed and knelt down in front of her so they were eye to eye.

Once Ciel stopped struggling, Sebastian took his hand away from her mouth and smirked, “I give the orders now~. I’m the one in charge. That isn’t just your son in the other room, it’s my son too. And I order you to give him the name, Sebastian Thaddeus Michaelis, the second. There will come a day when he leaves this place and goes to claim his birthright, a birthright much larger and grander than this estate, contrary to your unfounded belief.”

Ciel grit her teeth at Sebastian while he gave her a wolfish grin and asked, “Is that clear, kitten?”

Ciel couldn’t control herself.

If there was ever a time when she had wanted to smack that smug look off of Sebastian's face, it was in that moment, “Sebas-”

“But don’t worry, bocchan~.” Sebastian smirked. “If you’re determined that Vincent the second will inherit this manor, then we can always try for another~.”

Ciel blushed at the lascivious way that Sebastian looked at her as he spoke.

Ciel felt out of sorts, out of shape, and at the moment, she certainly didn’t feel as attractive as she had before……..

But as Sebastian gazed at Ciel and purred in patient anticipation of what was to come months down the line after Ciel had fully recovered, the bluenette couldn’t help but blush……..


	11. Chapter 11 - The Phantomhive Heir

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

The sun sat in the sky, looking over another beautiful day at Phantomhive manor.

Small footsteps rang out as Thaddeus Phantomhive-Michaelis pounded down the hallway, giggling.

“Thaddeus!” Ciel called as she poked her head out of her study and scowled at her son, “Come back here with that!” 

Thaddeus glanced behind himself at his mother with a smirk of glee on his face, laughing as he clutched onto the records book he had just stolen off of Ciel’s desk.

In his brief three years of life, Thaddeus had grown to look more like a Phantomhive than a Michaelis, with Ciel’s blue-gray hair and sapphire eyes.

But Thaddeus’s physical traits had not changed Sebastian’s wishes.

When Thaddeus Phantomhive-Michaelis was older, Sebastian already had everything arranged for his son to travel to his homeland and claim what was rightfully his.

Ciel was troubled by the unsettling fact that upon her death, Phantomhive manor may be abandoned.

The title that Ciel had fought for, the title that her father and grandfather and great-grandfather had held, discarded…….

Forgotten.

Thaddeus’s giggling stopped abruptly when he neglected to pay attention to where he was going and collided with Sebastian’s legs after his father stepped into the hallway.

“What have your mother and I told you about running in the house?” Sebastian tsked while he frowned down at his son.

Thaddeus pouted at the way he had been so suddenly knocked to the floor by his own negligence.

“What’s that?” Sebastian asked, narrowing his eyes when he saw Ciel’s book clutched in Thaddeus’s small, chubby arms.

“Mine.” Thaddeus replied innocently, blinking up at Sebastian.

“Are you certain that book belongs to you?” Sebastian asked, crossing his arms and leaning down to look at Thaddeus accusingly.

Thaddeus’s lower lip trembled for a moment as tears of guilt pooled in his big, blue eyes.

Just as Thaddeus’s tears started to spill down his cheeks, Sebastian reached a hand out and Thaddeus placed the book in his father’s grasp.

“I’m very disappointed in you, son.” Sebastian said.

Sebastian’s tone was calm, but severe.

Thaddeus was a sweet child and Sebastian’s disapproval broke his tiny heart.

“I just took it so mummy would play with me!” Thaddeus wailed, wiping his face with a pudgy little fist. “I was going to give it back after she chased me!”

Instead of punishing Thaddeus, Sebastian picked up the toddler and sat him on his hip to carry him back to Ciel’s study.

“Remember that mummy can’t chase you right now?” Sebastian asked his little boy while they walked down the hallway. “It might hurt mummy. You don’t want mummy to get hurt, do you?”

“........No.” Thaddeus pouted. “I just want her to play with me.”

Sebastian walked into Ciel’s study and from where she sat at her desk, the bluenette narrowed her eyes at her little boy.

Sebastian knew that Ciel was angry but he sought to calm her down.

“It seems that someone wants to play games with you today, bocchan.” Sebastian chuckled at Ciel.

“I don’t have time for games!” Ciel snapped, her eyes sharp and piercing as they darted from Sebastian to Thaddeus, who was still in his father’s arms. “What on earth do you have to say for yourself?!”

Sebastian sat Thaddeus, who was still quietly crying, down on his small feet and Sebastian knelt down to whisper in his son’s ear, “Apologize to mummy, little one.”

“I-I’m sorry, mummy!” Thaddeus sobbed, his tears wetting the frilly collar under his velvet jacket. “I just wanted to play with you!”

“He just wanted to play with his mummy.” Sebastian echoed remorsefully to Ciel, giving her a look as sad as Thaddeus’s.

Ciel tried to be stern but as Thaddeus and Sebastian pouted up at her pitifully, Ciel made a noise of irritation in her throat and spoke, “I have work that I have to do!”

Thaddeus raised his small hand to wipe at his eyes again and Sebastian sighed, “What a shame, you always used to love games, bocchan~.”

Ciel’s hard attitude finally cracked under Thaddeus’s mournful weeping.

“Thaddeus,” Ciel said, her voice still firm but much gentler, “If you can be a good boy and let me work, we’ll play a board game together once I’m finished. How’s that?”

Thaddeus’s tears stopped flowing and he nodded, “And I can stay in here with you, mummy?”

Ciel sighed reluctantly, “As long as you’re quiet.”

“Can I sit on your lap?” Thaddeus asked.

“You have a lot of requests today, don’t you?” Ciel huffed. “Very well, but you must be quiet and you must keep still. Alright?”

Thaddeus nodded.

As soon as the toddler took his first step towards Ciel, Sebastian protectively sprang to his feet and came to stand behind him.

Ciel pushed her chair back and opened her arms welcomingly, but Sebastian was practically on top of Thaddeus to help him situate himself on Ciel safely.

Ciel was careful to guard herself while Thaddeus settled on her knee and Sebastian hovered cautiously over both of them.

“Careful.” Sebastian said urgently, placing his hand here and blocking Thaddeus’s elbow from hitting Ciel there. “Be careful with mummy…..there you go, make sure you don’t bump into her.” 

Once Thaddeus was seated on Ciel, the bluenette turned back to her work and dismissed her husband, “We’re fine, Sebastian. I’ll finish this and then I’ll play with him.”

“I’ll bring lunch in an hour.” Sebastian replied with a smile.

Thaddeus watched Ciel as she focused on her work, wondering what his mother was really doing and hoping that one day, when he was older, he too would have important work to finish.

Then he wouldn’t need anyone to play with…….

Sebastian knew it was time to leave, but his eyes remained glued onto Ciel.

More specifically, Ciel’s swollen belly…….

Every day brought them closer to the arrival of the next Earl Phantomhive.

And every day, Sebastian grew more protective.

Sebastian was not opposed to another child, but due to Ciel’s delicate health and the hemorrhaging she experienced when Thaddeus was born, the doctor and the midwife had advised the bluenette against expanding her family any further.

But Ciel was stubborn.

Ciel had lost her argument with Sebastian.

Thaddeus was Thaddeus, not Vincent.

As a grown man, Thaddeus would leave to go and take over the Michaelis estate, not the Phantomhive mansion.

The nobility and notoriety, which Ciel had struggled so hard for, would rust and fall…...

Regardless of her debt to Sebastian, that was not something that Ciel was willing to allow.

Ciel felt the only solution to her dilemma was to produce another son.

Vincent Phantomhive the second would take over the earlship, all of its duties, and all of its possessions.

Sebastian had tried to avoid another pregnancy but he underestimated Ciel and she seduced him on just the right day.

When Sebastian had learned of Ciel’s condition, he was filled with fear and remorse.

Perhaps Sebastian should not have been so unyielding.

Having an heir was not worth the price of Ciel’s life.

Sebastian also faulted himself for raising Ciel’s opinion of the extent of his abilities, skills, and finesse too high…...

The bluenette seemed to have an almost reckless faith that Sebastian could protect her and save her from whatever trouble or whatever danger she faced.

Certainly, if Ciel was kidnapped, Sebastian could rescue her.

Certainly, if Ciel was threatened by some detestable villain, Sebastian could release her and eliminate the peril.

But, Sebastian could not save Ciel from disease.

Or bodily malfunction……..

Sebastian remembered moving Ciel from the sofa to her bedroom in the immediate moments that followed Thaddeus’s birth.

Sebastian had never spoken of it, but he still had nightmares about the way his hands and uniform had become soaked with blood in those few seconds.

The carpet in the hall had to be changed afterwards………

The doctor and midwife had managed to work fast enough to stem the flow and save Ciel’s life, but Sebastian was terrified.

What if this time, it was worse?

Sebastian still did not know the innermost family secrets of the Phantomhive name.

Sebastian had not memorized the oral history of the noble family, nor the detailed stories that Ciel could certainly tell.

How did Ciel expect Sebastian to groom the next Earl Phantomhive if she was not there to help?

Besides, as much as Sebastian had pushed for his firstborn son to bear the Michaelis name, Sebastian had originally left his home because he found his life boring and without meaning.

Ciel had become his light and his love, Ciel made Sebastian’s life meaningful.

If Ciel was gone…………

Sebastian knew that the children would need him for a time, but one day, they would be busy with their own lives.

……...And Sebastian would just be sitting beside Ciel’s silent grave, waiting to join her.

The potential, grim reality was almost more than Sebastian could bear.

And every day, as Ciel grew rounder, instead of expressing his joy with a smile, the tension in Sebastian’s face increased as he wondered…….

Was Sebastian just counting down to the biggest loss he would ever suffer?


	12. Chapter 12 - Vinnie

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

Little Thaddeus was too young to understand the storm of activity that swirled through Phantomhive manor the day that his sibling entered the world.

Wanting to insure Ciel’s safety as much as possible, Sebastian had been more prepared the second time around.

Two months prior, the Phantomhive butler had taken the liberty of paying Ciel’s midwife and doctor to live at the manor.

The birth seemed to go surprisingly well for Ciel. 

The bluenette was exhausted and weak, but she was managing and for that, Sebastian was glad.

Sebastian was worried about how long the process took.

Thaddeus had been born quickly.

With the new baby, Ciel’s body seemed to stall. 

After a great many hours, finally, and without Ciel hemorrhaging, the doctor pulled Sebastian and Ciel’s second child into the world.

Ciel was out of breath, but she was alright.

Sebastian knew immediately, however, that something was wrong with the baby.

As a newborn, Thaddeus’s skin had been red and pink, heathy.

But……..

This baby was black and blue.

If Sebastian had not seen the child move an arm, he would have been certain that it was…….

“What’s wrong with him?” Sebastian demanded as Ciel let herself relax against the pillows.

“Give us just a moment, sir.” The doctor replied, his voice tense with anxiety as he and the midwife worked on Sebastian and Ciel’s infant, leaving Sebastian to split his attention between what was happening to his baby and making sure that Ciel was fine.

Despite trying to keep her composure, tears welled in Ciel’s eyes but Sebastian was not available to comfort her at the moment.

Ciel’s tears poured down her cheeks when the baby remained silent……..

A terrible sense of dreadful despair filled the room.

“What’s wrong with him?!” Sebastian cried urgently.

“A little lost oxygen!” The doctor shouted to Sebastian, “And it’s not a him, sir, it’s a her!”

Sebastian could care less about the child’s gender, his only concern was for her safety, but Ciel seemed heartbroken at the news.

“Oh dear……..” The bluenette sobbed, placing her hand over her eyes. “Oh no…….”

————————————————————

After nearly an hour of tremendous effort on the doctor’s part and the midwife’s assistance, the tiny baby looked far too pale and far too listless to survive very long.

The baby girl was breathing, but just barely.

Sebastian was morose as he stood beside his wife, with his hand on her shoulder, as they both watched their newborn suck in breath after rattling breath, hearing the crackling of her papery lungs.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid the damage was too great.” The doctor said remorsefully, holding his hat in his hands while he addressed Sebastian and Ciel.

“I did better.” Ciel said quietly.

The doctor nodded. “Yes, my lady, it seems that you did, but you took on a great risk, which may have contributed to the child’s difficulty. I would avoid any more pregnancies if I were you, the next one will most certainly prove lethal to either you or your offspring.” 

Ciel looked up at the doctor, devastated.

So then, this child, really had been her one last chance……

“Perhaps she can live, after all.” Sebastian reasoned, searching the doctor’s face for hope, even if that hope was fleeting and futile.

“But what kind of life would it be?” The doctor asked Sebastian sadly, “I’m afraid this little lady will never walk or speak. If she does manage to survive, she’ll surely live out her days as a simpleton. Although there are many good homes nowadays for people like that…..”

Ciel grit her teeth.

People like that……

“Remove him from my sight, Sebastian.” Ciel hissed between grit teeth.

The doctor didn’t need Sebastian to tell him it was time to leave, he was more than happy to part ways with the melancholy family.

Once the doctor was gone, Ciel held her doomed child close and sobbed.

The door to Ciel’s room had been left open and curious as to why his mother was crying, young Thaddeus wandered inside.

“Mummy?” Thaddeus asked as he approached the bed.

Sebastian had been so busy tending Ciel and their daughter that he didn’t even hear his son enter the room.

“Not now, son, here, let's get you back to Baldroy and Mey-Rin to play.” Sebastian said, grabbing Thaddeus’s hand and quickly leading him out of the room.

“What’s that monster that mummy’s holding?” Thaddeus asked curiously, getting a peek at the injured baby in Ciel’s arms.

“That’s not a monster, that’s your sister.” Sebastian chastised his son.

“She’s so ugly!” Thaddeus exclaimed.

Sebastian scowled.

Ciel heard Thaddeus as he and Sebastian left the room.

Although Ciel knew Thaddeus was just a child, his words made her chest shake with sobs.

Ciel looked down on her daughter and pitied her.

It wasn’t the baby’s fault that she was ugly.

It wasn’t the baby’s fault that about anything.

—————————————————————

Ciel and Sebastian began a grim task that many parents in their era had to endure, preparing to suffer an incomprehensible, unbearable loss.

Ciel named her daughter quickly so the mortician would know what to put on her gravestone. 

Lavinia.

Lavinia Phantomhive-Michaelis.

Though Ciel had been insistent her and Sebastian’s second son would be called Vincent, Ciel was able to nickname Lavinia “Vinnie” and to the bluenette, that was some consolation.

Sebastian and Ciel anxiously watched over their fragile newborn, as if they were waiting on her to spontaneously combust at any moment.

To Sebastian’s and Ciel’s happiness, Lavinia, despite the obstacles she faced, still had the ability to eat and her little body functioned enough to warrant her diapers be changed.

Over the next few days, Sebastian barely slept.

Ciel had already accepted Lavinia’s death but Sebastian seemed determined to fight and give his daughter a chance to live.

Every minute during the day and every half an hour during the night, Sebastian was there, holding Vinnie, watching Vinnie, talking to Vinnie.

Whether it was partly from Sebastian’s crusade to rescue her or something else, no one knew……….

But Lavinia Phantomhive-Michaelis didn’t die.

One week turned into two.

Two weeks turned into three.

Three into four.

One month……….

Two months……..

Though she still wheezed for breath, Lavinia learned to sit up.

Though she was easily exhausted, even for an infant of her age, Lavinia learned to crawl.

Ciel stared in astonishment and happy tears glistened in Sebastian’s eyes when Lavinia took her first, wobbly steps.

A year after that dark day when Ciel learned she would never bear another son and the doctor said her daughter was dying, a grand party was held at Phantomhive manor as little lady Lavinia celebrated her first birthday.

Sebastian and Ciel were proud as Lavinia sat, giggling at the mound of presents she received from the guests.

Lavinia shared Sebastian’s rich, black hair and his dark eyes……….which made him rather proud.

But what Sebastian really took pride in was the same thing that pleased Ciel so well……….

Lavinia was delicate, but she was still alive.

And it was obvious even at her young age that nothing the doctor had said was true……..

Lavinia walked.

Lavinia could speak.

And Lavinia was not going to be a simpleton.


	13. Epilogue

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

Slowly, the years passed by.

Sebastian and Ciel remained as close and as in love as ever, but all the while, their children grew.

Thaddeus became Sebastian’s princely protégé, flashing his father’s debonair smile and Ciel’s sapphire eyes that peeked through the angles of his bluenette hair.

Tall and of a trim physique, by the time Thaddeus was eighteen years old, he was a fine example of what a handsome, Victorian gentleman should be.

By twenty-one years of age, Thaddeus Phantomhive-Michaelis was one of the most eligible bachelors in the British aristocracy.

However, Thaddeus honored his father’s wishes and he spent every summer and most of each winter overseeing Sebastian’s estate.

One June morning, Sebastian and Ciel stepped off the ferry and boarded a carriage in Paris to begin their long journey to visit their son.

Ciel still insisted on wearing her pantsuits.

Sebastian had never given up his butler uniform.

While the carriage clattered along, Ciel glanced out the window but Sebastian gazed at Ciel.

“Do you think we’ll make it by nightfall?” Ciel asked.

“If we don’t, it’s not as if he’ll turn us away.” Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian and frowned.

“What’s the matter, bocchan?” Sebastian smiled.

“It seems like yesterday when you requested your payment. Where has the time gone?” Ciel asked sadly.

Ciel was very proud of how her little family had turned out, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t wistful sadness left in the wake of bygone years.

“I must confess, I’m not sure.” Sebastian chuckled. “However, I do find that my payment from you has been most satisfactory, my sweet kitten~.”

Ciel scowled at Sebastian but she blushed under his intense gaze as she looked away.

While the carriage drove along, Sebastian gave Ciel a quiet purr.

—————————————————————

Just before the last shred of sunlight disappeared, Ciel and Sebastian’s carriage pulled into the driveway of an elegant chateau, deep in the French countryside.

The house itself was massive and ornate, but the sprawling grounds that surrounded the magnificent dwelling were full of grape vines and bright, vivid rows of fresh lavender in bloom.

Sebastian was always happy to return to his home and visit his son, but while Ciel was glad to see Thaddeus as well, she very much preferred her estate.

All that pesky lavender always aggravated Ciel’s allergies.

“Good evening, mother. Good evening, father.” Thaddeus called out warmly to his parents once the carriage stopped and Sebastian helped Ciel to step down.

“Good evening, son.” Sebastian smiled.

“Good evening, Thaddeus.” Ciel said very formally.

“It looks you’re still doing a wonderful job here.” Sebastian complimented, quickly surveying how his estate looked from the outside.

“Wait until you come in the house!” Thaddeus declared with a grin.

Sebastian and Ciel followed while Thaddeus led them up the stone steps and ushered them inside.

As soon as they stepped into the foyer, Sebastian’s eyes widened and he gasped in happy shock as he looked around.

Ciel scowled as she took in the details.

Sebastian’s manor had aged gracefully over the years, but now……..

“Everything’s refreshed.” Thaddeus proudly told his parents. “The fresco on the ceiling, the wallpaper, the glass in the lights, I even had some of the furniture reupholstered.” 

“It looks as if it’s just been built.” Sebastian said, giving his approval to Thaddeus.

“Thank you, father.” Thaddeus said with a polite nod and smile to Sebastian.

Thaddeus braced for Ciel’s reaction.

Somehow, he never seemed able to please his mother……….

“This is what you wrote to your father and me about? The thing that you were working on?” Ciel questioned.

“Yes, mother, it is.” Thaddeus nodded.

“So, then, I suppose you’ve been too busy painting and selecting upholstery to choose a bride.” Ciel sniffed.

Sebastian sighed quietly.

Thaddeus shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“Your father and I have tried to help you for years. We’ve presented you with girls that had wealth and beauty and poise……..I was certain when you declined each and every one that you had someone particular in mind, but I’m beginning to doubt that.” Ciel sniffed.

“Mother,” Thaddeus began, rehashing the same topic that he and Ciel had previously argued over many times. “I’ve already told you…….I will marry when the time is right. Why do you rush me so? I’m not the Earl! Why does my match matter so much to you?”

“Because you are still the firstborn, and the only son.” Ciel snapped. “You’re handsome and strapping, like your father was…….”

Sebastian blinked at Ciel, “........Was?”

“-Is.” Ciel corrected herself. “You can choose whomever you wish, but Vinnie……..”

“What about Vinnie, mother?” Thaddeus asked, crossing his arms.

Ciel shook her head, “You know as well as I do that your sister will never marry.”

—————————————————————

Back across the ocean, seated in the countryside of England, Phantomhive manor sat nestled across from a line of trees.

Tanaka was still living and he continued to work for the family.

Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Snake remained employees of the Phantomhive household as well.

But there was one newcomer……..

Inside the manor, a bathroom door opened and a very tall, very blonde, and very handsome man stepped inside. 

“You called for me, mistress?” The handsome man asked, his black uniform almost identical to Sebastian’s.

The water sloshed as a feminine voice called from the tub, “I’m ready for my towel.”

“Of course.” The young man smiled.

Slipping back out of the bathroom, the young man returned a moment later holding a clean, white towel in his arms.

Before he could open it, though, the water in the tub sloshed again and slowly, the woman inside stood up.

The young man’s green eyes scanned over her petite figure as the water dripped from her slight curves……..

Lavinia, or Vinnie, Phantomhive-Michaelis sighed and brushed her long, wet, mass of raven-black hair back.

“Dry me, Gareth.” Vinnie ordered.

Vinnie spoke casually but her dark, tapered eyes bore into the green orbs of the young man in front of her as he replied, “Yes, my lady~.”

Slowly, carefully, Gareth, the newest butler among the Phantomhive staff, used the towel to blot his charge dry once she stepped out of the tub.

After he was finished, Gareth picked Vinnie up into his arms and carried her bridal style into her bedroom.

Lady Vinnie was short and petite, with a delicate complexion, fierce blue eyes, and fragile lungs, just like her mother.

As soon as Gareth sat Vinnie on the bed, their lips met quietly while they exchanged soft, loving kisses over and over.

Vinnie grabbed hold of Gareth’s black tie and began to lean back on the bed, trying to pull him on top of her but Gareth held his position.

Vinnie broke their kiss and scowled at her butler in irritation.

“You have a guest due to arrive in an hour, my lady.” Gareth reminded Vinnie with a smug smile.

Vinnie raised an eyebrow at Gareth, daring him, “That’s why we have to be quick, isn’t it?”

Gareth smirked and Vinnie pulled on his tie once more, finally succeeding in getting him to move with her………..

Vinnie wasn’t bothered by her afternoon schedule.

An hour was plenty of time for Gareth to dress her once they were finished with their tryst.

After all, putting on a pantsuit was much faster than putting on a ladies’ dress.


End file.
